You can't just run from this
by NaylaParrilla
Summary: Emma et Regina anciens amant, sont détruit par la disparition d'Henry. Entre perte d'espoir, sacrifices, nouveaux amours, magie, mais surtout la visite d'un autre monde qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux visite autrefois... Bienvenu dans le LIVRE DE LA JUNGLE ! Venez lire et laissez vos avis !
1. You can't just run from this

**Storybook**

Nous sommes dans le parc de la ville, par ce magnifique ciel bleu clair, le soleil rayonne, les fleurs dansent sous la caresse du vent, un petit monde se ballade et parmi celui-ci Emma Swan, elle court à un bon rythme, son esprit semble être ailleurs, ses cheveux blond attaché, le visage fermé on peu remarquer la transpiration sur son front du à l'effort qu'elle fournit, rien ne semble l'arrêter, on ne peu éviter cependant de s'apercevoir que derrière sa concentration, que la jeune femme est ailleurs, quand tout à coup, elle accélère la cadence, son visage se serre, elle court, on remarque comme une douleur et quelques secondes plus tard, s'arrête tout essoufflée, elle pose ses mains sur un arbre, pose sa tête doucement quand tout à coup, on entend un petit cris et des larmes qui se mettent à couler, …

Quelques passant l'a regarde, la jeune femme ressent leur regards, décide de se relever immédiatement, d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui se sont posé sur son visage et de reprendre sa course, encore bien plus vite.

A l'inverse, de l'autre côté de la ville, tout une autre ambiance mais similaire d'une certaine part dans le petit manoir bien connus de tous comme étant celui de la maire Regina Mills, on peu entendre un son provenir du salon, il semblerait qu'une jeune femme est décidée par cette belle journée d'écouter un son bien mélancolique de Claude Debussy, en sirotant un vers de scotch sur son sofa comme petit déjeuner, elle semble être dans ses pensées, mais ce qui va attirer l'attention est sans doute la photo qu'elle tien dans sa main gauche.

Elle prend une gorgée, serre les dents, ramène la photo vers son regard et c'est à ce moment là, qu'on aperçoit Emma, Henry et Regina, les deux jeunes femmes sont enlacé avec des verres à la mains, quand à Henry il a devant lui un gâteau et des bougies, cette photo semble être chez Granny's .

Regina laisse sur son visage s'exprimer de la souffrance, de la peine en regardant cette photo...

Quand tout à coup son téléphone portable sonne, elle le regarde, ne semble pas vouloir décrocher, la sonnerie s'arrête un instant pour reprendre tout à coup mais la jeune femme n'est toujours pas prête à faire l'effort de répondre.

C'est alors que la sonnette sonne, elle regarde vers la fenêtre en espérant apercevoir la tête de cette fameuse personne mais rien, elle se décide à se lever, elle ouvre la porte et tout à coup se redresse, sourit maladroitement.

 **Regina** : _Bon-Bonjour Jasmine! Je ne savais pas que tu allais passé aussi tôt..._

Elle ouvre la porte et laisse Jasmine rentré, celle-ci se dirige vers le salon tout en continuant à parler. Regina l'a suit vers le salon.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Je me suis dis de venir te voir avant d'aller travailler, vue que tu ne sembles pas vouloir répondre à mes appels._

Elle revient vers Regina, qui reste immobile, le visage de Jasmine semble un peu perdue, elle regarde autour d'elle la bouteille de Scotch et ne peu éviter de voir la photo.

 _ **Regina**_ _est tout à coup mal à l'aise : Je-Je suis désolé, j'ai fais un cauchemar et ..._

Jasmine lui coupe la parole et d'une voix douce et calme, tout en prenant la main de celle-ci.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Regina … Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Dans moins d'une semaine, cela fera 1 an et je sais que tu y penses bien plus que tu ne veuilles me le montrer mais je suis là, je veux que tu ne l'oublies pas._

 _ **Regina**_ _s'efforce de sourire : Merci d'être là. Je suis désolé de te faire subir .._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _l'arrête, l'a prend dans ses bras, la serre fort : Ne dis pas ça, je suis là et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber._

 _ **Regina**_ _l'a regarde dans les yeux, le sourire sur le visage : Je ne te remercierai jamais assez._

 _J_ _ **asmine**_ _laisse un petit rire s'échapper : Commence donc par m'embrasser, je pense que cela fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui._

Regina s'empresse de rapprocher ses lèvres délicatement vers ceux de Jasmine, elle dépose un premier baiser délicatement tout en posant sa main droite sur le visage de ce qui semblait clairement être la personne qui partageait sa vie à présent.

 **Rue de Storybrook**

Emma Swan semblait avoir laissé sa tenue sportive pour une tenue plus formel qui est celle de Shérif. La jeune femme tenait en main son café et venait d'acheter son journal quotidien quand tout à coup, elle aperçoit sa mère Snow White en compagnie de David qui se dirige vers elle.

 _ **David :**_ _Bonjour Emma_

 _ **Snow**_ _lui fait une bise : Bonjour ma chérie … Comment vas tu ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Hey ! Très bien et vous ? Comment vas mon petit frère ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Bien, bien .. d'ailleurs il aimerait bien voir sa sœur plus souvent._

 _ **Emma**_ _mal à l'aise : Oui.. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été une très bonne sœur dernièrement._

 _ **Snow**_ _lui prend la main et d'un air rassurant : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux. D'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'on se fasse un dîner familial, invite donc Killian, je suis sûre que ça lui fera aussi plaisir de te voir._

 _ **Emma**_ _peu convaincante : Oui, pourquoi pas mais pas la peine d'embarquer Killian dans tout cela. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis un long moment._

 _ **David**_ _: Et bien c'est le moment de lui en donner, ça lui fera du bien de quitter le Roger un moment._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Je sais que nous avons toujours promis de ne jamais se mêler de ta vie privée mais ma chérie, il serait peut être temps de donner une chance à Killian._

 _ **David**_ _: Snow .._

 _S_ _ **now**_ _qui semble un peu irrité tout à coup : Non, David .. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça, seule et ..._

 _ **Emma**_ _hausse le ton tout à coup : STOOOOOOP !_

David et Snow sont surpris...Emma jette son café dans la poubelle juste à coté, elle revient vers Snow avec un air fermé, une voix plus calme.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Maman s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir le vide de ..._

Emma tout à coup s'arrête, son regard semble se perdre de l'autre côté de la route.

David et Snow se retournent et lance leur regards dans la même direction que celle de leur fille. C'est alors qu'on remarque deux jeunes femmes, qui ne sont autre que Regina et Jasmine dans la voiture de la Maire.

Jasmine embrasse Regina et descend du véhicule avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'empresse de rentrer chez Granny's alors que Regina redémarre et reprends sa route.

Emma semble figée pendant un moment avant que Snow et David ne l'interrompt.

 _ **Snow**_ _d'une voix calme : Je suis désole. Mais s'il te plaît viens manger à la maison ce soir. Cela te fera du bien._

 _ **Emma**_ _: O-Ok .. Je passerais Maman._

 _ **Snow sourit**_ _: Voilà une bonne réponse. Et surtout une bataille de gagner...Bon et bien, je vais vous laissez, j'ai des élèves qui m'attendent._

Elle embrasse David, enlace Emma et s'en vas, laissant le père et fille se lancer un regards avant de poursuivre la marche, jusqu'au poste de police, sans aucun mot.

Ecole de Storybrook

Snow accueille les élèves avec un grand sourire, elle prend soin de les aider à s'installer, et leurs souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Elle aimait enseigner, elle trouvait que c'était une bonne chose de travailler et surtout dans un milieu avec d'innocente et ignorante petit être, bien loin de toute les histoires de la ville.

Snow regarde vers sa porte, elle regarde sa montre, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, elle s'apprête à refermer la porte quand tout à coup une main la retient, elle ré-ouvre la porte et s'aperçoit que Jasmine est là, elle s'enlacent, se sourient et chacun se dirige vers leurs élèves.

Snow et Jasmine étaient toute les deux institutrices à l'école de la ville, c'est d'ailleurs Snow qui avait proposé à Jasmine de venir l'aider et celle-ci n'avait pas pu refuser l'offre, après le grande perte qu'elle avait subit avec la perte de Aladin, elle n'avait plus eu aucun envie de retrouver son royaume. Elle avait donc prise la décision de s'installer à Storybrook et y avait d'ailleurs retrouvé l'amour avec Regina qui tout comme elle avait subi une perte qui n'est autre que celle de Henry.

Jasmine se dirige vers Snow avec un petit sachet, elle lui donne.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _avec le sourire : Je t'ai prise des cookies, il y en avait encore chez Granny's_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Oh .. Tu es un amour ! Merci Jasmine. Oui, je t'ai vue tout à l'heure avec Regina quand elle t'a déposé, j'étais avec David et Emma._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Oui, elle a proposé gentiment de me déposer, après que je lui ai rendus une visite surprise. Tu sais bien que la date approche et …_

 _ **Snow**_ _avec un air inquiet : Oui, oui … Pareil, pour Emma. Je l'ai d'ailleurs invité à diner ce soir, en espérant que ça lui change les idées. Je pense inviter aussi Killian. Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Bonne idée. Mais pour Killian, je ne savais pas que Emma avait …_

 _ **Snow**_ _: J'ai espoir que bientôt pourquoi pas. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans un tel état, entre la mort de Henry et puis Regina .. Je veux dire.._

 _J_ _ **asmine**_ _sourit, compatis : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends la situation. Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé Regina avec une photo d'Emma et Henry._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et compatisant. Et je te remercie._

 _J_ _ **asmine**_ _sourit et prends les mains de Snow : Nous sommes une famille. Emma est une amie et Regina est ma petit amie, et malgré leur passé, j'ai totalement confiance en elles._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Tu as bien raison. D'ailleurs, ça ne te dirais pas de nous joindre au diner ?_

 _J_ _ **asmine**_ _surprise : Moi ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Oui et Regina. Cela nous ferait du bien de nous revoir, puis comme tu l'as dis nous sommes une famille._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit : Je vais en parler à Regina, mais en effet pourquoi pas._

Les élèves commence à faire du bruit, les jeunes femmes s'arrêtent de discuter.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Tu veux que je prépare la télévision, pour le documentaire ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Oui, tu me connais avec la technologie, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc !_

Jasmine s'empresse donc de brancher le lecteur DVD, tandis que Snow expliquait aux éléves, en quoi consistait le documentaire d'aujourd'hui.

Les jeunes femmes s'installent, dans le fond de la classe.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Espérons qu'ils ne s'endorment pas !_

 _ **Snow**_ _rigole : Et nous aussi par la même occasion._

 **Rue de Storybrook**

 **Garagiste**

Regina semblait avoir un problème avec sa voiture, elle discutait avec James le mécanicien de la ville.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Quel est le problème James ?_

 _ **James**_ _: Oh rien de bien dangereux, il suffit de refaire la géométrie et de changer les roues et après ça ne t'inquiète pas, plus aucun tremblement dans le guidon._

 _ **Regina**_ _soulagé : Ah enfin ! Merci.. Tu penses prendre plus au moins combien de temps ?_

 _ **James**_ _: Je dirais une bonne heure._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Quand même.. et bien, je vais aller chez Granny's en attendant. Je reviendrais donc à ce moment là._

Regina laisse sa voiture aux mains de James, et s'en alla à pied vers Granny's mais avant décide de s'arrêter à la bijouterie, quand un collier l'interpella.

 **Bijouterie**

Regina rentre, se dirige vers la vitrine, quand Elisa s'approcha d'elle.

 _ **Elisa**_ _tout sourire : Bonjour Regina ! Quelle surprise, cela fait un moment._

 _ **Regina**_ _: En effet, j'ai remarqué un joli collier.._

 _ **Elisa**_ _: Montre le moi_

Regina sort de la boutique, le montre à Elisa, qui le prit et rentra de nouveau.

Elisa tend le collier à Regina, qui l'admire.

 _ **Elisa**_ _: Petit cadeau pour Jasmine ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit : Oui, j'aimerais lui offrir un petit quelque chose._

 _ **Elisa**_ _: Bonne idée. Cette jeune femme est d'une gentillesse. Ma petite fille est tellement contente de l'avoir comme institutrice.. Tout le monde l'aime à Storybrook.. ._

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit timidement : En effet. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir._

 _ **Elisa**_ _: Bien entendus, surtout après la perte de .._

Elisa s'arrête tout à coup, se sentant mal à l'aise, mais Regina lui lance un petit sourire.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je pense que je vais l'emballer._

Elisa s'empressa d'aller derrière le comptoir et d'emballer le collier. Tandis que Regina attendait en regardant encore un peu la boutique.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard.

 _ **Elisa**_ _: Voilà, emballé parfaitement. Cela fera deux-cent cinquante dollars s'il te plait._

 _ **Regina**_ _tendis l'argent à Elisa et pris le cadeau : Merci. Je te souhaite une bonne journée._

 _ **Elisa**_ _: Merci de même._

Regina ouvrit la porte et sorti de la boutique avec un petit sachet cadeau.

Elle se dirigea vers Granny's , elle prit son téléphone, regarde l'heure et quand tout à coup elle se heurte à quelqu'un, elle relève la tête et à sa plus grande surprise.

 _ **Regina**_ _: E- Emma_

 _ **Emma**_ _tout aussi surprise : Regina_

 _Emma lance un regard rapide au sachet que Regina tenait dans sa main. Regina l'a remarque, elle se sent un peu mal à l'aise, essaye de captiver l'attention vers elle._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Euh-Et bien le boulot, boulot, .. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Et toi ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: J'ai remarqué, c'est souvent David qui passe au bureau pour la paperasse._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oui, je n'ai pas le temps et avant mon retour c'était lui qui s'en chargait.. Et toi ? Tout vas bien ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bien merci, j'ai eu un petit problème avec ma voiture et .._

 _ **Emma**_ _coupe la parole à Regina avec un petit sourire au coin : Géométrie ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise, sourit : Oui-Comment.._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Tu n'as jamais voulu aller régler ce soucis, donc j'en ai conclus que tu as enfin décidé.._

 _ **Regina**_ _laisse un rire s'échapper :Tu n'as pas oubliée.. Jamais trop tard, n'est ce pas ! Tu me connais, si c'était possible en un coup de magique je l'aurais résolu._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je n'oublie rien.._

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent intensément, se sourient quand tout à coup la réalité les rattrapes, un petit mal l'aise s'installe.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu as été faire des courses ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _regarde son sachet, mal à l'aise : Euh .. Oui-oui j'ai juste pris une petite bricole._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Jasmine sera certainement contente de cette … bricole !_

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise que Emma parle de Jasmine, lui répond d'une voix hésitante : Oui, certainement.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir_.

Regina ne savait réellement pas quoi dire, mais une partie d'elle voulait retenir Emma, elle avait aimé ce petit moment, elle voulait lui parler, lui parler de … lui.

Et pourtant elle ne fit rien de cela, elle laisse Emma s'en aller, s'en un mot.

Elle poursuit sa route jusqu'à Granny's, tandis que Emma se retournera une ou deux fois, pour regarder Regina se diriger vers le restaurant de la ville.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées en bon terme, malgré la séparation qui avait été douloureuse.

Regina et Emma avaient vécus deux merveilleuse années ensemble, tout était magique et parfait quand tout à coup la perte de Henry bascula leur petit monde.

Cela faisait cinq que Henry avait disparus, suite à la grande bataille qui avait eu lieu à Storybrook contre la méchante fée. Celle-ci avait lancé un sort, que la personne qui réussira à la vaincre en payera le prix le plus cher.

Emma ne l'a croyant pas, n'avait pas pus résister cette nuit là et avait été retrouvé la méchante fée, c'est alors qu'elle réussit à la vaincre mais en échange en paya le prix fort… Henry.

Pendant les deux premières années, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait leur possible pour retrouver leur fils, ni Regina, ni Emma ne pouvaient croire en la mort de leur bien aimé fils, pour eux la fée l'avait certainement envoyé dans un autre monde mais lequel ?

Il y a un an d'ici, Emma avait prise la décision de quitter Regina, suite à une décision qu'elle avait prise, elle avait proposé à Regina d'allers à Neverland, que Killian les aiderait à retrouver Henry mais Regina était épuisée, elle avait donc refusé de l'a suivre pour une nouvelle aventure et surtout en compagnie du Capitaine Hook.

Emma décida donc à contre cœur, suite à la réaction de Regina qui lui avait dit que si elle montait dans ce navire, elle pouvait l'oublier, de prendre le risque et de s'en aller.

A son retour il y a quelques mois, Emma avait eu une double déception, en plus de ne pas avoir retrouvé Henry, elle avait eu l'énorme surprise de découvrir que Regina avait trouvée du réconfort auprès d'une autre personne qui n'est autre que Jasmine.

Elle n'avait jamais affronté Regina, elle avait prise une décision et en paye encore le prix le plus fort. Quand à Regina elle aurait voulu en discuter avec celle-ci mais Emma n'avait jamais donné l'occasion, mais elle avait fait passer le message à Jasmine, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

 **En après-midi**

 **Granny's**

Regina était assise, elle dégustait une tarte aux pommes, accompagné d'un thé.

Quand tout à coup la porte de Granny's ouvrit, c'était Jasmine qui arrivait tout sourire.

Elle offre un baiser sur le front de Regina et s'installe devant elle.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Bon appétit Madame la Maire !_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Merci Madame l'institutrice… Comment c'est passé ce début de journée ?_

 _Tu as faim ? Je te commande quelque chose ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Oui, je veux bien… Je vais vite aller à la toilette._

Jasmine se dirige vers les toilettes, alors que Regina se lève et va en direction de la serveuse.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Excusez moi .._

 _ **La serveuse**_ _se retourne, regarde Regina : Oui ?_

 _ **Regina :**_ _J'aimerais un sandwich thon piquant avec crudités, mais pas de carotte et un verre de coca, s'il vous plait. Je suis à la table là.._

 _ **Serveuse**_ _: Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe tout de suite._

Regina s'apprête à revenir à sa place, quand Emma et David arrive, les deux jeunes femmes se lancent un regard, mal à l'aise, David sourit à Regina et se rapproche en la compagnie de Emma.

 _ **David**_ _: Regina… J'allais justement passé te voir._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Et bien me voici, j'attends toujours ma voiture qui est en réparation. Je devais te voir aussi, au sujet d'un appel anonyme que j'ai reçue comme quoi il y aurait quelque chose d'étranger dans la foret côté ouest de la sortie de la ville et j'aimerais que tu ailles y jeter un coup d'œil, si cela ne te dérange pas._

 _ **David**_ _: Oui, bien sûre… J'irais avec Emma vérifier ça en fin de journée si possible._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Merci. Et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi_ …

Regina s'arrête de parler, elle lance un regard vers Emma qui semble tout à coup regarder ailleurs, celle-ci se retourne et voit arriver Jasmine.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit : Bonjour David .. Emma, cela fait longtemps_

 _ **Emma**_ _avec un air ailleurs : Jasmine.. Oui-oui et bien finalement storybrook n'est pas si petit que ça._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Sans doute .._

 _ **Regina**_ _sentant un mal à l'aise s'installer, regarde Jasmine : Bon, on va vous laissez, ma commande pour toi, est déjà sur la table. Dit-elle en regardant Jasmine, David s'en va et Emma reste là._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _prend la main de Regina : Bien, je te souhaite une bonne journée Emma._

 _ **Emma**_ _fixe la main de Regina :Me-Merci.. dit-elle d'une voix effacée._

Regina n'a pas pus s'empêcher de remarquer, la réaction de Emma, elle l'a regarde, son cœur se serre, elle sait que quelque chose ne vas pas, mais impuissante comme à chaque fois vis-à-vis de celle qu'elle a toujours aimé, elle s'éloigne sans un mot.

Quand à Emma, elle fini par quitter les lieux, laissant David prendre sa commande pour elle.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Tout va bien Regina ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _qui semblait ailleurs: Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser, on se voit tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié que j'avais eu un appel de James_.

Regina s'empressa de quitter Granny's, laissant Jasmine toute seule pour savourer son repas.

Elle sorti, elle regarde un peu partout devant elle, et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle l'apercevait, elle marchait à vive allure, rentra dans une petite ruelle, et disparu du champ de vision de Regina.

La jeune femme couru à petit pas, elle prit la même ruelle et aperçoit, Emma assise par terre, tenant sa tête, elle semblait effondrée…

 _ **Regina**_ _d'une voix tremblante : Emma…_

 _ **Emma**_ _relève la tête, les larmes sur son visage : Regina.._

Regina s'abaisse, elle est à la hauteur d'Emma, elle passe sa main délicatement sur le visage de la jeune blonde, essuies les quelques larmes.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Emma,.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _la voix tremblante : Je n'arrive pas, c'est trop difficile…_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je sais, il me manque à moi aussi, il n'y a pas un jour, ou je ne pense pas à lui .._

 _ **Emma**_ _se relève, hausse la voix : Non, non.. Ce n'est pas possible, tu l'as laissé tomber, tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu.. Tu .. Tu as refais ta vie et .._

 _ **Regina**_ _hausse le ton a son tour, elle se rapproche d'Emma, la tien par les épaules : Arrête, arrête.. Tu m'as laissée du jour au lendemain pour partir avec ce pirate d'ivrogne ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, tout comme le jour ou tu as été défié cette fée. Tu n'en fais cas ta tête Emma._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oh et voila, encore à me blamer pour tout ! Oui, je sais, je suis la raison de cette malédiction qui nous à touché et ne t'inquiéte pas, j'en paye le prix chaque seconde. En attendant Jasmine semble bien combler le vide ..._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Arrête, arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi. Jasmine est innocente._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourire forcé : Innocente…Elle doit bien être contente de t'avoir pour elle seule maintenant que ton fils est mort et que je ne suis plus là !_

 _ **Regina**_ _serre les dents et gifla Emma : Je t'interdis de dire qu'il est mort !_

 _ **Emma**_ _pose sa main sur sa joue droite, elle laisse un sourire forcé s'échapper : Tu.. tu sembles pourtant réagir comme tel._

Emma s'en alla, laissant Regina qui tremblait tout son corps, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était complètement ravagée par ce qui venait de se passer.

 **Royaume Inconnu**

L'océan, vaste, d'une couleur bleu foncé au loin, mais de plus en plus clair à l'approche de la terre. Le sable est dorée, la chaleur ne cesse de augmenter au fil de la journée, tandis que la nuit les orages ne cessent de se battre, et le ciel ne cessent de pleurer.

Ile ou plutôt une jungle qui semble être déserte d'être humain mais qui cache bien des choses derrière ses immenses arbres, bruit d'oiseaux rares et insecte inconnus.

La plage semble vide, quand tout à coup une panthère noir apparait en la compagnie d'un petit garçon au cheveux noir, décoiffé, vêtue d'un simple tissus qui cache ses parties intimes, il avance avec un filet à la main et un bâton, quand tout à coup il s'écrit …

 _ **Petit Garçon**_ _: Henry … Dépêche toi !_

Et c'est à ce moment là, que sortit Henry de la jungle, les cheveux aussi long que le petit garçon, un débardeur et un caleçon, celui-ci arrive avec à la main, une corde qui semblait tirer un radeau.

 _ **Henry**_ _: Mowgli, attend moi !_

 **Storybrook**

 **Foret**

David et Emma roulent en direction de la sortie de la ville, comme il l'avait promit à Regina, il avait décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Emma était bien silencieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'altercation qu'elle avait eu dans la journée avec Regina, elle se sentait si mal d'avoir réagis de la sorte, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sincèrement dire à Regina tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur à son retour de Neverland, elle avait l'intention de le faire mais elle n'oubliera jamais cette fameuse nuit …

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **« Emma venait se précipite à descendre du Roger, elle lance un dernier regard vers Hook.**_

 _ **Il lui sourit et lui fais signe de s'en aller, comme si il était d'accord.**_

 _ **Emma se mit à courir, elle alla en direction de chez elle, prit les clés de sa voiture, ressort en direction de sa voiture, elle l'a démarre, roule à toute vitesse, quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrête en face de la maison de Regina, elle sort de la voiture, respire un bon coup, remet ses cheveux correctement, elle se baisse, se regarde dans le rétroviseur, elle se relève et là, elle aperçoit la porte de Regina s'ouvrir, elle se met à courir, se trouve dans l'allée de celle-ci et tout à coup s'arrête d'un coup qu'elle allait trébucher, les yeux grands ouvert, elle semble suprise par ce qu'elle voyait … Regina et Jasmine qui s'embrassent.**_

 _ **Emma ne savait que faire, elle semble figée, impuissante, c'est alors qu'elle se décide à se cacher prés de l'arbre, elle ne savait que faire, son cœur s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait forte, elle voit Jasmine s'en aller à pied, se cache pour que cette dernière ne l'a remarque pas, une fois que la jeune femme n'étais plus là, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de Regina, mais celle-ci l'avait refermé. Elle se mit à courir vers sa voiture, démarre à tout vitesse et s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux. »**_

Emma n'avait jamais raconté cette nuit à personne, elle avait décidé de faire semblant de rien en attendant que Snow lui dise pour Regina, elle croisa Jasmine un jour et celle-ci amenant le sujet sur table, Emma avait gentiment expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

En réagissant de la sorte, Emma savait qu'elle avait mise une barrière de nouveau entre Regina et elle, si elle l'avait fait c'était parce qu'elle ne ce sentait pas capable d'affronter Regina.

Tout à coup David s'arrête, il aperçoit une lumière dans la forêt, il ne comprend pas, il se gare, descend de la voiture, Emma le suit.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu as vue quelque chose ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Cette lumière tu l'as vois ? Je veux dire ce feu .._

 _ **Emma**_ _regarde dans la direction que David lui montre : Oui, étrange.. Allons-y !_

David et Emma s'avancent en direction de cette lumière, mais plus ils s'avancent, plus ils entendaient un bruit, comme si quelqu'un cassait des branches. Quand tout à coup Emma aperçus, un jeune homme vêtu simplement d'un pantalon déchiré et une chemise rouge à carreau troué, qui se réchauffe prés d'un feu, Emma le montre à David, ils sont choqués, David avance tout doucement …

 _ **David**_ _: Heyy …_

L'homme se retourne, il semble surpris, il ne bouge pas, David s'approche de lui, on peu apercevoir, que l'homme semble effrayé.

 _ **David**_ _d'une voix rassurante : Que faite vous ici ? N'ayez pas peur …_

David enlève sa veste, il se rapproche doucement, sans geste brusque il tend sa veste, le jeune homme ne semble pas l'a prendre.

Emma tout à coup regarde de plus prés comment était vétus le jeune homme, quelque chose semble attiré son attention mais elle ne savait pas quoi, elle se rapproche et tout à coup le jeune homme s'agite et se mit à crier, mais son crie est différent, c'est comme si il grogne tel un ours, il s'agite, Emma est surprise, elle ne comprend pas.

 _ **Emma**_ _: wow … Calme toi ! Relax.. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._

David essaye d'attraper le jeune homme mais celui-ci arrive à balancer David de l'autre côté, d'une force que personne n'aurait compris d'où un si maigre jeune homme aurait pu avoir, Emma se précipite vers David, elle laide à se relever, ils se retournent et le jeune homme semble avoir disparus laissant le père et la fille complètement choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **Maison des Charmings**

Snow est dans la cuisine, elle semble préparer le repas, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle diminue sa cuisson, s'essuie les mains, se dirige vers la porte, elle ouvre, sourit.

 _ **Snow**_ _: Killian … Bienvenu !_

Capitaine Hook, tenait une bouteille de vin à la main, il sourit, mais semble timide.

 _ **Capitaine Hook**_ _: J'ai préféré amener une bouteille de vin, je sais que le rhum n'est pas adéquat._

 _ **Snow**_ _sourit : Bonne idée, … Je t'en prie, rentre._

Killian rentre mais avec hésitation, il regarde à gauche à droite, semble cherche du regard quelqu'un, Snow s'en aperçoit.

 _ **Snow**_ _: Emma n'est pas encore là, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera contente de te voir._

 _ **Killian**_ _sarcastique : Je n'en doute pas._

Killian se dirige vers le sofa, il n'a pas le temps de se poser que le téléphone de Snow sonne, elle indique à Killian qu'il s'agit de David.

 _«_ _ **Snow**_ _: David .. Tout va bien ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Oui, oui, ne t'inquiéte pas. On a juste découvert quelque chose dans la foret, nous allons voir Regina et on aura un peu de retard, je voulais juste te prévenir._

 _ **Snow**_ _inquiéte : Rien de grave ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Je t'expliquerai_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Ok, ok .. faite attention. »_

 _ **Killian**_ _regard Snow : Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Il semblerait qu'ils aient découverts quelque chose dans la foret._

 **Maison Regina Mills**

Regina et Jasmine sont assises tranquillement autour de la table, Regina avait préparé des lasagnes. Les deux jeunes femmes dégustent leur repas, mais il ne semble n'y avoir aucune discussion. Jasmine aperçoit que Regina est encore ailleurs, elle essaye donc de briser la glace.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _sourire forcé : Non.. Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Et bien, tu sembles ailleurs, ce matin tu l'étais, ensuite quand je t'ai vue chez Granny's et encore maintenant, je m'inquiète et j'aimerais savoir._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Non, je suis juste fatiguer…_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _hésitante : Tu es sure que cela n'a rien à voir, avec la date qui rapproche du jour de la disparition de Henry ? Tu peux m'en parler…_

 _ **Regina**_ _pose sa main, sur celle de Jasmine : Tu as raison, je suis un peu ailleurs, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et encore plus à cette date mais je ne voulais pas … (Regina semble ému, sa gorge se serre)_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _, pose sa main sur le visage de Regina : Hey .. Je suis là, tu dois m'en parler. Je ne veux pas te voir ainsi et être impuissante._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Merci, rien que ta présence me fait un bien fou._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit : Je ne compte jamais te laisser… Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'étais un peu mal, j'ai vue ta réaction quand tu as vue Emma, ensuite la photo au matin et .._

 _ **Regina**_ _l'arrête : Jasmine… Tu n'as rien à craindre. Emma est mon passé, mais toi tu es mon future. D'ailleurs j'ai un petit cadeau pour m'excuser de mon comportement._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _toute heureuse : Ah bon .._

Regina se dirige vers la commode, l'ouvre, pends le petit sachet et le donne à Jasmine avec un sourire.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Je peux l'ouvrir ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _rit : Bien sûre, sinon à quoi bon !_

Jasmine s'empresse de sortir, le boitier, elle ouvre, elle sourit, ses yeux brille..

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Il est magnifique Regina…_

Elle saute sur Regina, l'entoure de la taille, et l'embrasse fougueusement, on peu apercevoir la maire sourire, tout en l'embrassant. Elles se regardent un instant, Regina admire le visage de Jasmine, elle remet quelques mèche à l'arrière..

 _ **Regina**_ _souriante : Je suis contente qu'il te plait et j'aimerais que tu restes ce soir ici, je veux que tu sois prés de moi, aujourd'hui (elle prend les mains de Jasmine, posé un baiser) plus que jamais._

Jasmine semble plus que ravie : Serait-ce une invitation à …

Regina laisse échapper un rire : Peut être bien .. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Jasmine, pose un baiser sur la joue de Regina, un autre sur son coup, un autre sur ses lévres…

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Envie oui, mais pas autant que celle que j'ai envers toi .._

Jasmine commence à ouvrir le chemisier blanc que portait Regina, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Regina qui se laisse faire, elle se rapproche de Jasmine, descend ses mains vers l'ouverture du jeans de Jasmine, elle l'ouvre, dépose ses mains sur les fesses de celle-ci, commence à l'embrasser sur le cou, délicatement, sensuellement…

Quand tout à coup la sonnette retentit, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtent surprise, elle se regarde.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Tu attends la visite de quelqu'un ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise : non, attends…_

Regina se dirige vers la porte tout en essayant de reboutonner sa chemise, elle arrive vers la porte, elle ouvre et à sa plus grande surprise David et Emma.

Elle est un peu choqué de voir Emma devant la porte de chez elle, cela faisait une éternité que cela ne c'était pas produit, et pourtant elle en avait rêvé du retour de celle-ci, la suppliant de se redonner une chance mais cela ne c'était jamais produit, ou plutôt elle n'en savait rien.

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise : Que se passe-t-il ?_

Emma remarque immédiatement la chemise défaite de Regina, c'est à ce moment que Jasmine arrive, tout en reboutonnant son pantalon. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Regina.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: David … Emma.._

 **Emma** serre les dents : Je vais aller dans la voiture, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose ..

David supris, regarde Emma s'en allé, il jette un coup d'œil vers Regina.

 _ **David**_ _: Désolé… Euh- Nous.. Je suis venu te prévenir que nous avons trouvé quelque chose dans la forêt._

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise : Ah bon ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Nous avons trouvé un jeune homme, il était habillé d'un jeans bleu trouvé, d'une chemise à carreau rouge déchiré, il semble être perdu ou je ne sais quoi._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Vous.. Je veux dire, tu as su qui il était ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Non, il a vue Emma, s'est mit à faire un cri bizarre, il m'a propulsé contre un arbre et puis disparus._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _surprise : Oh mon dieu… Tu n'as rien au moins ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Non ca va…_

 _ **Regina**_ _inquiète : Et Emma ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Non, comme tu peux le voir, ca va mais elle est choquée, tout comme moi. Je tenais à passer, te prévenir, je compte lancer des recherches demain matin avec Emma._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bien sure, je passerais au bureau pour en savoir plus._

 _ **David**_ _: Pas de soucis. Encore désolé du dérangement. Bonne soirée._

 _Jasmine sourit : Pas de problème.._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bonne soirée David._

Regina referme la porte, elle est surprise que cela soit la réaction de Emma ou encore par rapport à ce John Doe qui venait d'apparaitre mais quelque chose l'intriguait dans ce que David, lui avait dit … mais elle ne savait pas quoi précisément.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _aperçoit l'inquiétude de Regina : il t'a dit qu'elle allait bien…_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Pardon ?_

 _ **Jasmin**_ _e avec un air jalouse : Emma… si c'est a elle que tu penses._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Jasmine… Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Tu sais très bien que ma question par rapport à Emma était sans arrière pensée... Elle est une amie et surtout de la famille._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _l'enlace, sourire dans le coin : Désolé… Je n'ai juste pas aimé sa réaction, elle est bizarre des fois, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _laisse un rire nerveux s'échapper : Bizarre rime très bien avec Miss Swan._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _:Miss Swan… pas de Emma ?_

 _ **Regina,**_ _l'embrasse : Assez parlez d'elle.. Ou en étions-nous ?_

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassent, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Une longue nuit allait commencer pour les deux là.

 **Voiture David**

Emma n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés chez Regina pour expliquer leur mésaventure nocturne.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison des Charmings, David arrête la voiture, il l'éteint, Emma s'apprête à descendre, mais il l'a retient.

 _ **David**_ _: Attends Emma._

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise : Oui ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Tout va bien ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourire forcé : Oui…_

 _ **David**_ _: Emma.. Tu sais, nous avons beaucoup de similitudes, j'ai souvent été quelqu'un qui n'exprimait pas mes sentiments, ensuite ta mére est venue dans ma vie et j'ai trouvé la personne à qui me confier…_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Papa…_

 _ **David**_ _: s'il te plait Emma laisse moi continuer… Regina était cette personne pour toi, et bien que tu ne l'admets pas et semble vouloir montrer que tu es heureuse pour elle. Je veux que cela ne soit pas comme ça avec moi, je veux que tu ( il prend la main de sa fille, sourit ) te lâche, que tu dises ce que tu ressens avec moi… Vois-moi comme un ami._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Bizarre non… ?_

 _ **David**_ _rit : Non, pourquoi … Bref, tu m'as compris. Si quelque chose te dérange que cela soit Regina ou …Henry, n'hésite pas à me faire signe._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit, elle offre une bise à David : Merci beaucoup d'être là, j'y penserais._

 _ **David**_ _: Superbe… Maintenant allons-y avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète._

Les deux rejoignent la maison, Snow leur ouvre la porte, David remarque la présence de Capitaine Hook en premier, il sourit, se retourne jette un regard vers Emma et Snow.

Emma suprise, regarde sa mère qui laisse un petit sourire et regard inquiet.

Emma se dirige vers Capitaine Hook, elle sourit, en fait de même.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Killian … Un petit creux ?_

 _ **Killian**_ _sourit : Je ne dirais pas non…_

Snow et David se sourient, Snow invite tout le monde à se réunir autour de la table et de commencer le repas.

Emma avait décidé à ce moment là de faire un effort, parce qu'elle le devait à ses parents, à Regina mais aussi à elle-même, il était peut être temps après autant de mois, de commencer à tourner la page : Regina.

 **Fin de soirée**

 **Rue de Storybrook**

Emma et Hook étaient entrain de marcher dans les rues de la ville.

 _ **Emma**_ _: C'était sympa cette soirée._

 _ **Killian**_ _qui l'a regarde et sourit : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une si belle soirée…_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Killian …_

 _ **Killian**_ _: Je vais m'arrêter là, je n'ai pas oublié …_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oublié ?_

 _ **Killian**_ _: Et bien le « Regina est mon âme sœur bla bla bla » après m'avoir remballé…_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Oh ça … Et bien disons que les choses on changé, comme tu l'a remarqué, notre retour de Neverland à apporté des surprises._

 _ **Killian**_ _intrigué : En parlant de ça, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi, cela n'a pas marché avec Regina ? Elle t'a repoussé cette nuit là ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _s'arrête, elle prend un petit temps, Killian l'a regarde intrigué : Je me suis caché cette nuit là, je ne lui ai jamais rien dis …_

 _ **Killian**_ _choqué : Sérieux ? Mais je pensais qu'elle était …_

 _ **Emma**_ _l'arrête : Et bien je me suis trompé, ou (elle reprend sa marche) ce n'était cas sens unique, vue qu'elle a réussi à m'oublier en même pas 1 an._

 _ **Killian**_ _: Mais cela fait un bon 7 mois que nous sommes revenus, tu n'as jamais essayé de lui parler ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Non.. ou plutôt, j'ai essayé mais disons que cela n'a pas marché et puis il y a Jasmine et_ _elle semble si.. si gentille que ça m'énerve._

 _Killian sourit : Jalouse ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Non…Bon peut être bien, mais j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. De me redonner une chance aussi d'être heureuse._

 _ **Killian**_ _souriant, il s'arrête, regarde droit dans les yeux Emma avec un regard charmeur: Serait-ce un message ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Peut être bien … Pourquoi pas ?_

 _ **Killian**_ _: Cette nuit est agréablement belle …_

Emma lui donne un coup sur l'épaule, ils se sourient et avancent tout les deux.

Tandis que non loin d'eux, à l'autre bout de l'a rue, on remarque un jeune homme essoufflé, qui n'est autre que le fameux John Doe. Il fixe Emma, il glisse sa main dans sa poche, et prend un collier, il l'ouvre et on peu apercevoir une photo de Emma, Regina et Henry.

Il fixe la photo, fixe Emma, …


	2. Royaume Inconnu

**Récapitulatif :**

Emma et Regina sont restés ensemble 2 ans AVANT la disparition d'Henry

Henry a disparus depuis 5 ans et des poussières. (Présent de la Fanfiction)

Emma est restée dans les environs d mois à Neverland.

Emma est revenue il y 7 mois.

Regina est en couple avec Jasmine depuis 1 an

Emma et Regina sont restés 5 ans ensemble au totale.

 **Royaume Inconnu**

Ils étaient couchés sur le sable, essoufflés, et trempés avec un panier remplis de poissons frais.

Mowgli jette un regard vers Henry, il se mit à rire, Henry ne comprenait pas trop ce que son ami avait tout à coup.

 _ **Henry**_ _: Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_

 _ **Mowgli**_ _tout sourire : J'ai en tête la réaction que tu as eu en découvrant que ton filet de poisson avait un trou. Tu n'en revenais pas. Deux jours de suite._

 _ **Henry**_ _se mit à rire : Oh la la une vrai arnaque, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon prochain filet sera au top et je ramènerai plus de poisson que toi._

 _ **Mowgli**_ _se relève, il regarde Henry: En attendant, demain… Allons cuisiner tout ça, mon ventre est en panique._

 _ **Henry**_ _sourit, Mowgli l'aide à se relever : Je vais aller chercher du bois. En attendant sans moi, tu ne serais toujours pas comment faire un feu !_

 _ **Mowgli**_ _lève la main et fais signe à Henry : Meilleur équipe !_

 _ **Henry**_ _rejoint sa main à celle de son ami avec un grand sourire : De la jungle à tout autre royaume !_

 _ **Henry**_ _lance un regard vers la panthère noir et en plaisantant dit: Bagheera tu viens m'aider ? Ou tu vas encore te l'a coulé douce._

 _ **Bagheera**_ _: Ne me cherche pas petit. Je suis une panthère noire, j'ai trop d'élégance pour aller me jeter dans l'eau à l'inverse de vous … (La panthère noir avance devant, lance un regard vers Henry en disant) Ramène toi petit, je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes une proie facile sans moi._

 _ **Henry**_ _se met à marcher vite pour le rattraper, il sourit : Hey .. Tu m'aimes bien, je le savais !_

 _ **Bagheera**_ _avec un air malicieux : Relax… J'ai juste envie que tu allumes le feu._

Henry se met à rigoler et continue son chemin en compagnie de Bagheera qui marchait devant et faisait très attention à regarder partout autour, tandis que Mowgli était partie en direction de la Maisonnette qu'il avait construit en la compagnie de Henry, bien en haut dans les arbres à base de grande feuille et de bois, et avait fait un escalier, ensuite une corde qui permettait d'y monter plus facilement pour Henry qui ne maitrisait pas encore aussi bien que Mowgli.

Henry avait rencontré Mowgli à peine quelques instant après qu'il soit bannis par la méchante fée.

Il était tombé dans un sommeil profond pendant plus d'une semaine et c'est Mowgli, Bagheera et Baloo qui l'avaient recueillis, même si Bagheera n'était pas d'accord au début, ayant peur de devoir protéger encore un autre être humain des griffes du fameux Shere Khan qui se trouve être un tigre qui voue une haine immense à tous les hommes car ceux-ci le pourchassent sans relâche il s'est juré de tuer tout être humain présent dans la forêt mais grâce à un marché conclus entre celui-ci et Bagheera, le fameux tigre ne venait pas dans la partie ouest de la foret et inversement mais le jour ou une personne rompt ce traité, Shere Khan n'hésitera pas à attaquer.

En attendant, Bagheera qui ne faisait quand même pas confiance au tigre, avait toujours fais très attention, car maintenant il n'avait pas un mais deux être humains à protéger.

Il avait du mal parfois le pauvre Bagheera, surtout sans son très cher ami Baloo, qui avait disparu.

Baloo avait disparus il y a quelques mois, celui-ci après la venue de Henry avait crée une forte amitié avec Henry et avait voulu aider le nouveau arrivant à rentré chez lui, pour ça Baloo à décider de l'aider à trouvé un portail, car d'après Henry, il y a toujours un portail, mais malheureusement pendant leur excursion, ils avaient découvert dans la jungle grâce à l'aide de Kaa dans une grotte qui se trouvait sur les deux parties du traité un portail avec une écriture dessus, qui disait « Royaume à Royaume, pénétrable cas deux, au sacrifice de l'un. » au début personne n'avait réellement compris le sens, mais Kaa le phyton, finis par comprendre que seule un réel sacrifice et à l'aide d'une formule dont elle avait entendu parler mais ne l'a connaissait pas encore, le portail s'ouvrirait.

Quelques jours plus tard, après mure réflexion, Baloo avait pris la décision de se sacrifier pour que Henry puisse revoir sa famille mais surtout ses deux mamans car pendant toute ses années ils en avaient vécus des aventures pour trouver ce portail, mais surtout Henry en avait raconté des histoires sur sa ville et ses habitants.

Henry avait tout raconté à ses nouveaux amis, mais surtout la vrai histoire d'amour de ses parents et leur difficulté à garder leurs amours passés.

Baloo étant un fou de la vie et plus précisément passionné d'histoire qui finissent bien, il ne pouvait imaginer les deux mamans sans leur petit garçon.

De là est arrivée la fameuse nuit, Kaa avait trouvé la formule et l'avait donné à Henry qui était prêt à retourner chez lui après une sacré aventure dans la jungle, tandis que Baloo était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour le petit arrivant comme il l'appelait souvent. Il allait quitter ses amis, sa seule et unique famille, mais avait promis à Mowgli et Bagheera de retrouver le chemin vers eux peu importe ou ce portail l'amènerait.

Cette nuit, Baloo et Henry se tenaient devant le portail, Bagheera quant à lui surveillait l'entrée de la grotte, ayant peur que des ennemies approche sachant qu'ils étaient dans un territoire qui appartenait aux deux clans.

Mowgli était désespérer à l'idée de laisser partir ses deux amis mais surtout son meilleur ami Baloo.

Quand tout à coup un rugissement se fit entendre, Mowgli reconnus Shere Khan et sa troupe, c'est alors que Bagheera arriva à toute vitesse, il demande à Henry d'enclencher le portail, le jeune s'exécuta, il déposa sa main sur le portail, ainsi que Baloo sa patte, ensuite l'ours récita la formule et tout à coup un vent immense arriva, le portail s'ouvrit, une lumière aveuglante apparus pendant quelques secondes et tout à coup … Trou noir.

Henry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans sa maisonnette en la compagnie de Mowgli et Bagheera qui avaient su trouver un moyen de revenir sans se faire attraper par la troupe de Shere Khan, mais sans Baloo, l'ours avait disparus et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, encore aujourd'hui.

 **StoryBrook**

 **Maison Regina**

Le soleil était au rendez-vous encore une fois à Storybrook, les oiseaux chantonnait non loin de la fenêtre de Regina, qui l'a réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux, se retourne dans son lit et trouve à ses côtés Jasmine, elle sourit, se rapproche d'elle, la serre dans ses bras, elle aperçoit un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme se dessiner, elle lui pose plusieurs baisés, …

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: J'aime ce genre de matin …_

 _ **Regina**_ _qui continue de lui donné des baisés sur le visage : Et .. moi.. encore.. plus ..en .. plus .. tu sens incroyablement bon._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _se retourne, l'a regarde : Et toi tu es incroyablement belle …_

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrasse fougueusement, Jasmine se déplace et se met sur Regina, elle lui tien les deux mains, regarde Regina dans les yeux avec un regard charmeur…

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Madame la Méchante Reine … Vous allez être punie.._

 _ **Regina**_ _sourire machiavélique : C'est moi qui va vous punir Jasmine du Royaume d'Agrabah._

Regina, se relève, se met au dessus de Jasmin et l'attaque de baiser, tout glissant sa main tout doucement vers le bas, elle caresse les seins, ensuite le ventre et …. S'arrêta net, lorsque la sonnette sonna, les deux jeunes femmes sursautent, se sourient, lâche un rire.

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit: Sauver par la sonnette …_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _lâche un petit rit : J'aurais préférer ne pas être sauvé_

 _ **Regina**_ _se relève, enfile son peignoir en soie, lui lance un regard séducteur : Coquine ! Je vais aller voir, je reviens de suite…_

Regina descends les escaliers, tout sourire, elle se recoiffe vite fait en regardant le miroir prés de la porte, ensuite ouvrit.

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise : Miss Swan ?_

Emma laisse son regard parcourir le corps de Regina, qu'elle en oublie même de répondre à la jeune femme qui lui faisait signe de la main.

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise : Miss Swan ? Bien, je suppose que Emma n'est plus de rigueur._

 _ **Regina**_ _essaye de rester sur sa position : Miss Swan... J'attends._

 _ **Emma**_ _mal à l'aise: Ok.. Ok.. J'étais venue parce que je voulais discuter avec toi de quelque chose qui me perturbe et je voulais qu'on en …_

Emma s'arrête tout à coup, son visage se crispe, elle regarde droit devant elle, plus précisément derrière Regina, descendre des escaliers Jasmine en petit chemisette qui se dirige vers eux, avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Regina se retourne, elle sourit, en regardant Jasmine, puis se tourne vers Emma.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Quel est le sujet ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Laisse tomber.. Je passais juste te dire que David à demander à ce que tu passes au bureau. Je m'en vais..._

Emma ne pouvait se tenir en face de son ancienne amante, elle décide s'en aller avant de devoir assumer tout ça devant celle qui partageait la vie de Regina.

La jeune blonde venait de recevoir un autre coup de la part de Regina lorsque la Maire de la ville l'appela « Miss Swan », quelque chose en elle encore une fois, c'est brisé.

 **1 Heure plus tard**

 **Granny's**

Il y avait du monde comme d'habitude à cette heure là, dans le restaurant le plus connus et aimé de la ville.

Capitaine Hook était assis, dégustant une tasse de café à la surprise de beaucoup, qui ne l'avait plus revus depuis un moment, il fallait l'avouer, il ne sortait pas beaucoup du Roger depuis son retour de Neverland mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau et surtout un meilleur jour, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait eu en la compagnie de Emma.

Hook avait déclaré sa flamme à la jeune blonde, il a eu la chance de l'embrasser mais celle-ci l'avait repoussée, lui avouant que son seule et l'unique amour était Regina, qu'elle était son âme-sœur et que même si Regina l'avait menacé de l'a quitté, elle croyait fort en leur amour et surtout en Regina, pour elle la jeune femme ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Pourtant au retour de Neverland, c'était bien autre chose que la jeune femme avait découvert, elle n'était pas revenue vers lui, mais hier soir, c'était une nouvelle Emma qu'il avait retrouvée et sans doute celle qu'il a besoin.

Hook regarde vers la porte, il n'arrête pas de la fixer depuis au moins trente minutes, quand tout à coup, l'a porte de chez Granny's s'ouvrit, il l'aperçoit enfin, lui fais signe de la main, …

 _ **Capitaine Hook**_ _souriant : Emma … Je suis là !_

 _ **Emma**_ _lui sourit, elle s'assit : Je vois que tu es bien matinale._

 _ **Capitaine**_ _ **Hook**_ _: Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être après avoir passé une nuit en ta compagnie et le petit déjeuner aussi._

 _ **Emma**_ _laisse un rire s'échapper : A t'entendre, on dirait que nous avons passé lui nuit ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …_

 _ **Capitaine**_ _ **Hook**_ _, regard séducteur : Je ne serais pas contre.._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Non, mais ca va pas.. Bon assez discuter, j'ai été voir Regina et.._

 _ **C.**_ _ **Hook**_ _: Et ? Elle est du même avis ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _soupir : A vrai dire, je n'ai pas su lui parler._

 _ **C.**_ _ **Hook**_ _: Comment ça ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Jasmine et puis.. Elle m'a dit « Miss Swan »._

 __ _: Ohhh… ça sent mauvais si la Méchante Reine t'appelle comme ça._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Cela veut juste dire que je me suis trompé et qu'elle m'a bien oubliée._

 __ _: Tu aurais du néanmoins discuter, il s'agit là de Henry et si elle n'en a plus rien à faire, toi oui, c'est ton fils et tu dois le retrouver !_

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise mais heureuse d'entendre Hook dire tout ça : Tu as raison. Il faut que je retrouve mon fils mais d'abord, nous allons retrouver ce fameux John Doe._

 __ _surpris : Nous ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Quoi… Capitaine Hook est trop usée pour aider ?_

 __ _se lève, sourit : Jamais ! Toujours prêt et surtout pour ma belle Emma !_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Tu me fais rire !_

 __ _s'écrit t-il heureux : OUIII !_

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de sourire, les deux partenaires à présent se regardent, ils se dirigent vers la sortie en direction du poste de Sherif.

 **Rue Storybrook**

Regina venait déposé comme d'habitude Jasmine à son travaille à l'école de la ville, elle s'arrête au feu, lance un regard sur la ville, quand tout à coup vers le chemin de retour, elle découvre de l'autre côté du trottoir, Emma et Capitain Hook marchent ensemble, le sourire aux visages, à cette instant précis, Regina ressenti quelque chose au fond d'elle, mais la jeune femme avait décidé comme promis d'éteindre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas dénier venir lui parler après son retour de Neverland.

Regina en avait toujours voulu à Emma, car pour elle cela prouvait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, que leur histoire n'en valait pas la peine d'avoir une discussion.

La jeune femme soupir un bon coup et commence à parler à haute voix :

« Relax, Relax, Relaaaaax… Je suis avec Jasmine, donc Emma à le droit d'être avec Ki..Ki.. Ce stupide pirate à deux dollars ! »

Regina essayait par tout les moyens de se calmer, mais rien n'y fait, voir Emma avec Killian à toujours été une des peurs de Regina et pourtant si cela venait à se produire, elle se sentirait coupable, car cette fois-ci, elle est la responsable.

La jeune femme reprends sa route en direction du poste du Sherif, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien loin.

 **Ecole Storybrook**

Snow était dans la salle des professeurs, elle range quelques livres qu'elle avait apporté, quand Jasmine arriva.

Les jeunes femmes se font la bise, Jasmine est toute souriante et Snow n'était pas indifférente à la joie que celle-ci laisse apercevoir.

 _ **Snow**_ _souriante : Jasmine … Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _qui offrit son plus grand sourire : Regina m'a officiellement demandé d'emménager avec elle hier soir._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Wow… Génial (Elle l'a prend dans ses bras) Je suis très contente pour toi. Et bien tu vois, toi qui t'inquiétais._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: J'avoue.. Je suis si heureuse. Tu sais, je vais t'avouer que j'ai toujours cru que Regina me laisserais tomber une fois que Emma serait de retour, mais cela n'a pas été le cas et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Cela fait 1 ans que nous sommes ensemble et je suis si bien._

 _ **Snow**_ _sourit : Je peux comprendre ta crainte, mais si cela peu te rendre encore plus heureuse. Emma est passé à autre chose, elle a passé la nuit ou du moins soirée et aussi ce matin avec Killian._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _surprise : Ah bon ? Elle est venue rendre visite ce matin à Regina mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, elle est partie…_

 _ **Snow**_ _un peu perdue : Et tu ne sais pas la raison ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Et bien Regina m'a juste dis que Emma lui avait dit de les retrouver au poste._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Bizarre, elle aurait pu lui envoyer un message._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Oui.. En y pensant, c'est vrai mais bon elle était surement dans le coin et Killian était peut être avec elle dans la voiture, vas savoir._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Oui, sans doute…_

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs …

 _ **Snow**_ _: Il est temps.. Allons-y !_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Yeah.. Go voir nos petits chéris_.

 **Poste de Sherif**

David était entrain de vérifier quelques dossiers, quand tout à coup la porte de l'office s'ouvrit, il s'agit de Regina qui était au téléphone, elle le salue de la main et continue sa conversation téléphonique, quelques petites minutes plus tard, suivent Emma et Capitaine Hook.

Regina lance un regard revolver vers Capitaine Hook, elle raccroche son téléphone, se rapproche du Capitaine Hook, regarde Emma ensuite ce dernier et d'un ton peu chaleureux.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Capitaine Hook est sortit de son petit bateau … Et quoi tu es perdu ?_

 _ **Capitaine**_ _ **Hook**_ _sourit : Oh mais dis donc la Méchante Reine serait telle en manque de cœur à écrasé._

 _ **Regina**_ _se rapproche de Hook : Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par le tien espèce de …_

 _ **David**_ _: Wow .. Tout le monde se calme._

Emma intervient et s'interpose entre les deux, elle regarde droit dans les yeux Regina, cela faisait longtemps que les deux jeunes femmes n'avait pas été aussi proches, un mal l'aise s'installe, elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre.

 _ **Emma**_ _lance un regard vers Hook ensuite et lui dis d'une voix calme et posée : Killian… Stp._

 _ **Capitaine**_ _Hook sourit : Tout ce que tu voudras amour._

 _ **Regina**_ _serre les dents, prend une grande respiration : David … J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi._

 _ **David**_ _: Bien.. J'ai découvert ou plutôt avec Emma, nous avons découverts un jeune homme, il doit avoir peut être entre la vingtaine, il était un peu dévêtu, et semblait perdue._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Et ? Vous l'avez attrapé ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Et bien, là est le problème, il a poussé assez brutalement David, et à disparus._

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit : Et quoi ? David à laissé un enfant le mettre à terre…_

 _ **David**_ _: Hey ! Tu dois savoir justement qu'il.._

 _ **Regina**_ _l'arrête : Qu'il quoi ? Je pense que vous devriez le retrouver avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un si il est si brutale au point d'avoir mit K.O Monsieur le Prince Charmant !_

 _ **David**_ _: Très marrant Regina !_

 _ **Regina**_ _lance un sourire à David : A ne pas prendre mal.. Juste un peu (fait –elle signe de la main)_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Emma… Dis-lui !_

 _ **Regina**_ _regarde Emma : Miss Swan.. ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Rien._

 _ **Emma**_ _lance un regard vers Killian, elle se rapproche de lui, pose sa main sur son épaule : On va s'en occuper Madame (Elle regarde Regina en restant prés de Hook, avec toujours sa main sur son épaule) Maire. Tu peux retourner dans ton bureau, tu ne dois pas te salir les mains._

 _ **Regina**_ _serre les dents, ses mains tremble : Je peux aider si il …_

 _ **Hook**_ _tout sourire : Pas le peine, nous avons le contrôle !_

 _ **David**_ _: J'avoue à trois cela peu faire l'affaire Regina._

Regina s'énerve, sourire forcé, se rapproche de Emma et Hook, elle regarde se dernier.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu aurais du mal à t'occuper de quoi que ce soit avec une main en moins… Pirate !_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Je peux en tout cas m'occuper mieux que toi des préoccupations d'Emma._

 _ **Regina**_ _regarde Emma : De quoi il parle ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Rien.. Killian stp !_

Regina est tout à coup agacée, elle déteste se sentir vulnérable devant Hook tout ça à cause d'Emma. Et pourtant, elle devait faire bonne figure, ne rien montrer et puis au fond, elle n'en avait même pas le droit surtout envers Jasmine. D'ailleurs, elle se rappela seulement sa petite amie et tout à coup, d'un geste léger remit ses cheveux en arrière, elle regarde David.

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit : Bon David, finalement je n'ai rien à faire. On peu y aller quand tu veux à la recherche de ce John Doe._

 _ **David**_ _surpris : Mais …_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je veux participer._

 _ **David**_ _qui comprenait que la situation « triangle » allait lui poser problème : Bien. Je propose d'y aller avec Hook et toi avec Emma. Nous nous retrouverons prés du fleuve._

 _ **Regina**_ _et Emma en même temps choqué par sa décision: Pardon ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Cela n'est pas discutable, Hook allons-y !_

Capitaine Hook, n'était pas très content de la décision de David, mais ne rouspéta pas, car il savait très bien que les deux femmes n'allaient certainement pas aboutir à quoi que se soit en se retrouvant.

Regina et Emma se lancent un regard, elles sont mal à l'aise, mais comme l'avait clairement dit David, cela n'est pas négociable, donc les jeunes femmes se devaient de collaborer.

Le groupe sortit du poste de Police, Regina se dirige vers sa voiture, Emma l'a regarde surprise.

 _ **Emma**_ _: On prend ta voiture ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je ne risque surtout pas de prendre ta cacahouète, qui risque de lâcher à n'importe quels moments._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bien marrant. Madame je n'ai pas changé ma géométrie depuis un siècle._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Grimpe ou bien marche … Miss Swan !_

Regina démarre sa voiture, Emma mit sa ceinture et aucune des deux jeunes femmes, n'osent débuter une discussion. Regina reste pendant les dix première minutes à éviter de tourner sa tête, tandis qu'Emma, lance quelques regards quand tout à coup, le téléphone de Regina se mit à sonner.

Elle regarde son téléphone et voit la photo de Jasmine s'afficher, Emma laisse un petit bruit s'échapper, que Regina ne manquait pas d'entendre, elle décide de raccrocher.

 _ **Emma**_ _ironique: Tu aurais bien pus répondre._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oh toute mes excuses Majesté !_

 _ **Regina**_ _hausse le ton : Oh s'il te plait arrête avec ça !_

 _ **Emma**_ _laisse un rire nerveux s'échapper : Et toi avec tes « Miss Swan »_

Regina lui lance un regard noir, elle parque sa voiture immédiatement et choque Emma.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu fais quoi avec ce pirate ? Tu es avec lui ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _rit : Non, mais tu es sérieuse ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Oui, et plus encore !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Et puis en quoi ça te regarde.. Tu es bien avec Jasmine non ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu .. AAAHHHH !_

Regina se mit à crier, elle tape le volant, retire sa ceinture et descends de la voiture et se mit à crier, Emma sort à son tour de la voiture.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Vas-y lâche toi.._

 _ **Regina**_ _revient vers elle, elle pousse Emma : Toi, toi !_

 _ **Emma**_ _l'attrape par les poignets : Wow.. Calme-toi !_

 _ **Regina**_ _la voix qui tremble : Comment tu as pu me quitter ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas partir avec ce pirate, ensuite tu es revenues et tu n'as même pas dénié revenir vers moi, me parler ou …_

 _ **Emma**_ _l'arrête et hausse le ton : Je suis venue, j'étais là.. et tu étais avec ELLE !_

Regina est choquée, elle est perdue, elle se détache d'Emma, recule …

 _ **Regina**_ _: Com.. Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _ **Emma**_ _une voix plus calme : Je suis venue, directement vers toi et .. Tu étais là, .. avec elle et …_

 _ **Regina**_ _se rapproche d'Emma : Emma.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Regina.. Je n'ai jamais voulue te blesser en te laissant. Je voulais simplement retrouver notre fils._

 _ **Regina**_ _laisse une larme s'échapper : J'étais si vulnérable, si triste et désespérer et j'avais besoin de toi mais tu m'as laissée._

 _ **Emma**_ _essuie le visage délicatement de Regina : Non, non, je voulais qu'on soit de nouveau une famille, je n'ai jamais voulue te faire souffrir. Je savais que la disparition de Henry te rendait mal et je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec toi et te laisser être brisée._

 _ **Regina**_ _hausse la voix : J'avais besoin de MA FEMME aussi !_

Emma est surprise, elle laisse un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage, l'entendre dire ça avait fait vibrer son cœur, quelque chose venait de se « reconnecter », elle dépose sa main sur la joue de la jeune brune, celle-ci ferme les yeux aux contacts d'Emma.

Emma se rapproche, la prend dans ses bras, elles se serrent toute les deux très fort, Regina se mit à sentir sa bien aimé, elles se séparent un peu, pour se regarder, Emma dépose son regard sur les lèvres de Regina et il n'en fallu peu pour que la Maire, se rapproche et dépose ses lèvres délicatement sur celle d'Emma. Et à ce moment là, les deux femmes se mit à s'embrasser passionnément, Regina pousse délicatement Emma contre la portière, Emma dépose ses mains sur le bas du dos de Regina, elle glisse doucement, alors que Regina se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement sur son coup, … Emma soudainement l'arrête, elle l'a regarde.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Regina ..Attends._

 _ **Regina**_ _qui continue : Non, non .. Tu m'as manquée, j'ai envie de toi .._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit et se laisse embrasser : Re.. Regina .. tu oublies que nous devrions chercher après.._

 _ **Regina**_ _s'arrête : Aaaah .. et puis merde !_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit, l'enlace : On pourra se rattraper, mais d'abord trouvons ce mystérieux jeune homme._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Qu'est ce qu'il a de si spéciale ce jeune homme ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Justement, j'allais t'en parler ce matin mais .._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Oh, c'était donc ça._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oui, mais j'ai eu encore une crise de jalousie intérieur et .._

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit, elle l'embrasse : J'apprécie savoir ça .._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Méchante … Non, mais plus sérieusement. Ce Jeune homme il avait quelque chose de_ _ **spéciale**_ _, je veux dire il m'a regarder comme si il me connaissait._

 _ **Regina**_ _un peu perdue : Tu penses qu'il te connait ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Son regard.._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu as quoi en tête ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je ne sais pas, en faite je ne sais plus trop …_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bon, on devrait reprendre la route. Peut – être que si on le retrouve, tu en seras bien plus._

 _ **Emma**_ _fait le tour de la voiture : Certainement. Allons-y !_

Regina et Emma remontent dans la voiture, Regina lance un regard vers Emma, elle sourit et fini par démarrer et reprennent donc la route.

 **Storybrook**

 **Granny's**

Jasmine était entrain de prendre son repas, elle regarde son téléphone en espérant recevoir un message de Regina mais rien, elle ne comprends pas pourquoi celle-ci ne lui répondait pas.

Elle commence à s'inquiéter, elle prend son téléphone, recherche le numéro de Snow, elle appelle.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Snow, pourrais-je te demander un service ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _inquiète : Bien sûre, que se passe t-il ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Regina ne répond à aucune de mes messages ou appels et je suis inquiète. Pourrais-tu demander à David, s'il aurait de ses nouvelles ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Bien entendue. Je fais ça de suite et te rappelle immédiatement_.

Jasmine attendait patiemment que Snow l'a rappelle, elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, son cœur la serre, elle se touche la poitrine, regarde vers le téléphone, ensuite la porte.

Snow l'a rappelle, Jasmine décroche immédiatement.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Oui.. ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _d'une voix rassurante : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a fait savoir qu'elle était partie avec eux dans la forêt à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle est avec Emma. Je peux l'a joindre si tu veux ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Non, non, pas la peine. Un grand merci Snow. On se revoit tout à l'heure._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Pas de soucis. Bonne appétit._

Jasmine n'était pas totalement satisfaite de ce que Snow venait de lui annoncer, Regina était avec Emma et ne lui répondait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ça, ce qu'elle ressentait était clairement de la jalousie, mais que pouvais-t-elle faire… Emma était de retour mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Jasmine de savoir que Emma avait récemment décidée de sortir de sa « grotte » et Jasmine ne comptait définitivement pas rester les bras croisés et laisser Emma lui prendre la femme qu'elle aimait, car pour elle il était inévitable que Emma avait encore des sentiments pour Regina.

Il était donc temps d'agir … Jasmine prit son sac et sorti de chez Granny's de toute vitesse, elle avait un plan et semble déterminer.

 **Boutique Gold**

Gold était en compagnie de Gideon, celui-ci après avoir récupérer son fils de la Méchante Fée avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu et lui enseignait tout les jours ce qu'il savait et il travaillait bien entendue avec ce dernier dans la boutique tout en aidant aussi Belle à la bibliothèque de la ville.

Gideon avait fini sa journée avec son papa et sortait de la boutique, il laisse la porte entre ouverte et on Gold aperçue Jasmine.

 _ **Gold**_ _surpris : Jasmine.. Quelle surprises. Tu n'es pas perdue au moins ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit, mal à l'aise : Non, non, j'avais besoin de ton aide._

 _ **Gold**_ _: Moi .. ou Rumple ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: J'aimerais avoir la discrétion de Rumple… Pourrais-je l'avoir ?_

 _ **Gold**_ _: Je t'écoute…_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: J'aimerais savoir si tu serais me montrer ce que Regina a fait cette matinée_

 _ **Gold**_ _se mit à rire : Pardon ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _qui se mit à parler rapidement : Je payerai le prix qu'il faut, j'ai juste une mauvaise intuition et .._

 _ **Gold**_ _rassurant : Relax, relax, Attends-moi là, j'ai ce qu'il te faut et comme je suis d'humeur, cela ne te coutera rien._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Merci.._

 _ **Gold**_ _se baisse, il ouvre un petit tiroir et en sort un miroir : Voila… Tien ça !_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _prend le miroir et le met en face d'elle : Et maintenant ?_

Gold fait un petit tour de magie et tout à coup on remarque en quelques instants …

 _ **« Regina, David, Hook et Emma au poste du Sherif… (Jasmine sourit) puis, on aperçoit Regina et Emma dans la voiture seule (Le visage de Jasmine se crispe) et tout à coup Regina qui embrasse fougueusement Emma… »**_

Jasmine est sous le choc, elle lâche soudainement le miroir celui-ci est sauvée de justesse par Gold.

La jeune femme n'arrive plus à tenir debout, elle commence à trembler, Gold l'a retient.

 _ **Gold**_ _inquiet : Il semblerait qu'après tout il y a bien un prix à payer…_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Elle… Comment à-t-elle …_

 _ **Gold**_ _: Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir …_

Jasmine tout à coup, se détache de Gold, elle essuie ses larmes et sortit en courant de la boutique.

Elle court aussi vite que possible, se mit dans une petite ruelle et s'effondre.

Jasmine n'aurait jamais cru que Regina aurait pus lui faire autant de mal, elle était effondrée, elle venait d'être briser pour la seconde fois, elle n'en revenait pas…

C'est alors que tout à coup une idée lui vint, elle se relève, essuie rapidement son visage, respire un bon coup et repris chemin.

 **Soirée**

 **Poste de Police**

Ils venaient juste de revenir de leur recherche, tous épuisés.

 _ **David**_ _: Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.. Ce gamin est quelque part, ce n'est pas possible._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Et moi qui pensait que Storybrook était petit._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Nous recommencerons demain, jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, car personnellement je suis épuisée et j'utiliserais bien un peu de Rhum_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bah voyons l'alcoolique_

 _ **Hook**_ _avec un grand sourire : Tu en veux aussi Regina ? Cela pourrait te détendre- tu m'as l'air « coincé »_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu sais quoi.. Je vais m'abstenir d'alimenter ton cerveau de poisson en te répondant. Bon il est temps que j'y aille._

 _ **David**_ _regarde son téléphone : Pareil. Je propose demain à 7h ici._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bonne idée, plus tôt on démarre les recherches, plus vite on le retrouvera._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bien bonsoir à tous… ou du moins une partie._

Regina lance un dernier regard vers Hook avec un sourire forcé et ensuite sortit du poste, quelques secondes suffit, elle entend la voix d'Emma l'appeler, c'est alors qu'elle découvrit que Emma l'a suivait.

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit : Je te manque déjà ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Tu m'as toujours manqué idiote_

 _ **Regina**_ _qui murmure dans l'oreille d'Emma : Tu sais que l'idiote à quelques idées en tête en ce moment.._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : On doit faire attention, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu as raison.. Mais je suis juste très contente._

 _ **Emma**_ _: De ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Que nous soyons toujours aussi folle amoureuse l'une de l'autre._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit, elle se rapproche de Regina, l'a plaque contre le mur, l'embrasse fougueusement et lui murmure à l'oreille: Je t'aime.. Regina. Tu me rends dingue.._

 _ **Regina**_ _est complètement envoutée : Oh je vais avoir du mal à te laisser partir avec ce pirate ce soir._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu dois me faire confiance. Il n'y a jamais et il n'y aura jamais rien entre Killian et moi, il est juste un bon ami, à l'inverse tu as un problème à régler, si tu veux qu'on continue ce petit jeu._

 _ **Regina**_ _tire un soupir : Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Tu trouveras une solution… Allez vas-y_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Une solution avant que tu ne me tue._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Exactement._

Emma donne une fessé à Regina, les deux jeunes femmes se sourient, Regina s'en va en lançant un dernier regard à sa blonde alors que celle-ci retourne rejoindre les garçons à l'intérieur du bureau.

La jeune brune quand à elle reprit la route en direction de son petit manoir.

 **Maison Regina**

Jasmine était dans la cuisine, elle avait préparé le diner, la table était faite, la jeune femme s'était même refait une beauté pour l'occasion.

Elle attendait avec impatience que sa belle revienne à la maison, car Jasmine avait préparé quelque chose de spéciale et par spéciale, il y avait bien plus que ce repas.

Elle se tenait prés de la fenêtre et guettait l'arrivée de Regina, tenant à la main un petit flacon, car en effet durant le reste de sa journée au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle avait été à la bibliothèque et avait menée son enquête sur comment pourrais-t-elle garder Regina. Elle avait trouvé un sort qui permettrait à Regina de se délivrer de tout soupçons d'amour envers Emma.

Jasmine n'était pas bien à l'idée d'utiliser ce flacon, car elle savait que si elle le faisait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait céder au mal et rien que d'y penser cela lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle l'aimait tellement Regina, que vivre sans elle, semble tout à coup impossible.

Jasmine sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'a porte s'ouvrit, Regina était enfin rentrée, elle alla à sa rencontre.

 **Jasmine** avec un grand sourire : Bonsoir mon amour !

 **Regina** l'a regarde, elle est surprise : Bonsoir … Wow.. Tu es magnifique… Mais attends j'ai rater quelque chose ? Ton anniversaire ? Non, attends ce n'est pas possible..

 **Jasmine** se mit à rire, elle s'approche, l'enlace : Non, ne t'inquiète pas que tu es bête. Tu m'as juste manqué si fort.

 **Regina** sourit : Oh … Bien intéressant. Et moi qui pensais recevoir une leçon pour avoir manquer tes appels.

 **Jasmine** : Disons que je n'ai pas le temps de te détester, mais plus de t'aimer…

Regina sourit, Jasmine l'embrasse, elle lui prend la main et l'a tire vers la salle à manger.

 **Regina** : Jasmine, j'ai quelque chose à te di…

Regina à la vue de la table préparé, les bougies et autres s'arrête, elle est surprise et ne sait pas quoi dire, mais au fond elle était très mal, et ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait s'en sortir sur le coup.

Jasmine l'invite à s'installer, elle s'assoie, Jasmine se met à côté d'elle, elle verse du vin, en prenant bien soin, de donner dos à Regina qui s'installe, elle verse quelques goute dans le verre de Regina, elle se diriger vers elle, lui tend son verre, elle s'assit, lui prends sa main.

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose ce soir.._

 _ **Regina**_ _mal à l'aise : Jasmine.._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _pose sa main sur les lèvres de Regina : Chut… Ecoute simplement.._

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit : Je t'en prie.._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Regina tu m'as sauvée… J'étais si déprimé et mal lorsque Aladin est mort. (Regina lui serre la main, sourit timidement) et tu es apparue, je n'oublierais jamais cette journée au parc. Je n'avais jamais réellement discuté avec toi, j'avais simplement entendu parler de toi … et ce jour là, quand tu as tenue ma main après notre discussion et dis que tu serais toujours là pour moi, j'ai ressentie quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui n'a jamais arrêté de s'agrandir au point ou j'en suis simplement arrivé à tomber amoureuse follement de toi en quelques semaines. Nous avions beaucoup en communs dont la perte des personnes que l'on aimait le plus. Qui aurait cru que l'amour pouvait ressusciter aussi vite et à ce moment précis, j'ai compris qu'enfaite Aladin était sans doute un des grands amour de ma vie, mais toi.. toi tu es l'unique, le seule et vrai grand amour._

 _ **Regina**_ _est émue, elle s'approche de Jasmine, l'embrasse : Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qui pourrais se passer à l'avenir, je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais, que tout ce qu'on à vécus est vrai._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Merci.. Je t'aime tellement aussi._

Les deux jeunes femmes se tiennent la main, elles se sourient et boit en l'honneur de leur couple.

Quand tout à coup, lorsque Regina déposa son verre, elle ressenti, un petit air froid, l'envouté pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux deviennent rouges quelques secondes, …

 _ **Jasmine**_ _redépose son verre : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose mon amour ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _avec un grand sourire : Non, excepté que je suis folle amoureuse de toi mon amour et surtout ne perdons plus de temps et dégustons donc ce parfait diner._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Je n'aurais pas dis mieux._

Jasmine était plus qu'heureuse, son petit flacon avait très bien marché, à présent Emma était définitivement le passé de la jeune brune, et seule dorénavant allait compter dans la vie de Regina.


	3. John Doe Part 1

**Granny's**

La journée avait été très longue et remplis de surprises. Emma était en compagnie de Hook, elle dégustait son repas, sans aucun mot, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, ce que Hook n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Tout va bien ? Tu sembles « ailleurs »_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit timidement : Oh, je suis juste fatigué.._

 _ **Hook**_ _: On a eu une sacré journée mais tu ne me mentiras pas Emma, quelque chose d'autre à ta pensé, et je serais même prêt à parier sur « Regina »_

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise : Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _sourit : Je te connais.. Voyons tu as passé la journée avec elle bien plus que moi et tu ne me dis rien à ce sujet. Donc soit il y a eu quelque chose qui t'a contrarié et tu es fâché et ne veut pas en parler, soit quelque chose de bien meilleur et tu es mal à l'aise à l'idée de m'en parler, suite à tes avances d'hier soir._

 _ **Emma**_ _laisse un rire s'échapper : Avance ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Et bien ce n'est pas tout les jours que Emma Swan, me dis que j'ai peut être ma chance finalement._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit, prend la main de Hook : Killian, tu sais que tu es très important pour moi._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Ouch .. Je le sens pas.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je ne vais pas te mentir, à vrai dire Regina et moi, nous nous sommes embrassées, je pense qu'on va se donner une autre chance._

 _ **Hook**_ _surpris, il prend un peu de Rhum, secoue la tête : Wow… Ok. Je suis un peu, beaucoup surpris.. Tu comptes faire quoi de Jasmine ? Tu fais confiance à Regina sur ce coup ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bien sûre que je lui fais confiance, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et Jasmine, c'est son affaire, pas la mienne._

 _ **Hook**_ _se mit à rire : Oh ma chère, elle est la tienne aussi, car si Jasmine apprend qu'elle se fait éjecter par ta faute…_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Hey .. Je ne suis pas la mauvaise dans l'histoire._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Théoriquement, tu es aussi coupable que Regina pour ce qui concerne Jasmine. Mais cela ne me regarde pas. J'ai qu'une chose à te dire, j'ai été moi-même volage et je peux te dire que jouer avec le cœur d'une femme à un prix._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je ne joue pas, j'aime et j'ai toujours aimé Regina._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Je parlais de Jasmine… Si elle apprend qu'elle n'a été qu'un remplacement, je doute qu'elle apprécie._

 _ **Emma**_ _pensive : Regina s'occupera d'elle ce soir… Je ne pense pas qu'elle va me laisser en mode « maitresse »._

 _ **Hook**_ _en mode imitation : « Miss Swan… J'ai follement envie de vous »_

 _ **Emma**_ _se mit à rire, elle lui fait une tape à l'épaule : Idiot … Bien que bien imiter._

 _ **Hook**_ _sourit : Merci, Merci, …_

 **StoryBrook**

 **Le lendemain**

 **Poste du Shérif**

David, Hook et Emma étaient au bureau depuis un moment et attendait Regina, qui semblerait avait prise du retard ce matin pour les rejoindre.

David et Hook prenaient buvaient leur cafés, tandis que Emma s'éloigne des deux hommes, elle prit son téléphone et appela Regina, mais aucune réponse.

 _ **David**_ _: Elle ne répond toujours pas ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _inquiète : Non, je ne comprends pas._

 _ **Hook**_ _ironique : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a peut-être eu juste une soirée chargé._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Très marrant Killian._

 _ **David**_ _sourit : On ne sait jamais … Bon, je propose qu'on y aille. Elle nous rejoindra, s'il faut._

Les Shérifs et le capitaine sortirent du poste, David et Hook montent dans le véhicule de ce dernier, David regarde sa fille qui semblait préoccupé.

 _ **David**_ _: Emma ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _distraite : O-Oui.._

 _ **David**_ _: Allez viens, Regina nous appellera !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu as sans doute raison.. Je vais quand même prendre ma voiture._

 _ **David**_ _: Comme tu veux ! Allons-y_

Emma était inquiète, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de Regina de ne pas se réveiller ou encore de manquer un rendez-vous, tout se mélange dans la tête d'Emma.

Elle monte dans sa voiture, regarde son téléphone, elle décide d'envoyer un message car son cœur n'était pas apaisé, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **Emma à Regina**

 _ **« Regina, réponds. Tu m'inquiète. Nous sommes partie à la forêt, sonne moi dés que tu as mon message. »**_

 **Parc Storybrook**

Tandis que de l'autre côté de la ville, Emma était tourmenté par le faite que Regina ne lui répondait pas, on retrouve la jeune femme au parc, en tenue sportive à la grande surprise de tout le monde, ce n'était pas rare que Regina court, a vrai dire c'était quelque chose qu'Emma l'avait initié, et elle aimait en faire à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait extrêmement bien.

Regina était heureuse, les cheveux au vent, le sourire aux lèvres, elle était simplement radieuse.

Elle avait mise ses écouteurs et écoutait une chanson de Sarah Bollinger « I found my vibe », elle murmurait la chanson, tout en courant.

Regina avait passée une excellente soirée et nuit au côté de Jasmine, elle avait invité cette dernière à emménager avec elle officiellement et pour Regina cela signifiait énormément. Jasmine avait été là, pour le meilleure mais surtout le pire après le départ d'Emma et leur relation avait si vite évolué, comme si elle était destiné, il ne manquait à l'équation que son bien aimé fils, pour elle Henry serait fière que sa maman n'est pas abandonné de vivre, d'aimer et surtout de ne pas avoir laissé la haine, le mal lui envahir le cœur après son départ. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose de retrouver son fils et de lui présenter Jasmine… La nouvelle et unique femme de sa vie. Quand à ce qui s'était passée avec Emma, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur et comptait bien entendue régler ça au plus vite. Il était hors de question de faire souffrir aucune des deux femmes, raison pour laquelle, une fois qu'elle verrait Emma, elle lui annoncera les nouvelles.

La jeune femme après quelques minutes s'arrête prés d'un arbre, elle commence à s'étirer un peu, quand tout à coup en tournant sa tête, elle aperçoit un jeune homme qui l'observe, elle retire immédiatement ses écouteurs, elle est surprise, elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui, car il semblerait que les vêtements que portait ce jeune homme lui rappelait …

 _ **Regina**_ _murmure : Henry …_

C'est alors que le jeune homme qui semblait effrayé, se mit à courir après avoir entendu Regina, la jeune femme se mit à la poursuite de celui-ci, mais le jeune homme semblait courir bien plus vite qu'elle, épuisée, à bout de souffle, la jeune femme s'arrête.

Elle regarde sa petit pochette en vitesse, l'ouvre et s'aperçoit qu'elle avait oubliée son téléphone, la jeune femme se remit à courir en direction de chez elle.

Regina était complètement choquée, elle n'en revenait pas, Henry était de retour, la jeune femme avait cru voir son fils, mais si s'était réellement Henry, pourquoi le jeune homme se mettrait-il à courir, tel était la question que Regina se pose. Elle devait absolument rentrée, appeler Emma et l'a tenir informé de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

 **Une demi- heure plus tard**

 **Maison Regina**

Regina était chez elle, elle se dirige directement vers sa chambre, elle prend son téléphone et découvre les appels manqués d'Emma et son message. Elle lui sonne immédiatement.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Emma ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise : Wow.. Enfin ! Je n'ai pas arr…_

 _ **Regina**_ _l' arrête toute suite, d' une voix choqué : Emma, écoute-moi ! Je pense avoir vue Henry !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Pardon ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Rejoins-moi chez moi et de là, préviens David qu'il commence les recherches au Parc._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Ok, ok .. J'arrive tout de suite._

Regina raccroche son téléphone, elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain et prend avec elle quelques vêtements.

 **Forêt Storybrook**

Emma était complètement choquée par ce que venait de lui annoncer Regina, elle hurle après Hook et David de la rejoindre, car ils étaient un peu devant, les deux jeunes hommes arrivent en courant.

 _ **David**_ _: Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Regina.._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Pardon ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Regina, elle vient de me sonner. Elle dit avoir aperçue quelqu'un qui serait peut être Henry !_

 _ **David**_ _surpris : Elle en est sûre ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Mais ou ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je n'ai pas plus de détails que vous. Je vais aller la chercher, mais elle m'a dit de te demander d'aller faire des recherches au Parc._

 _ **David**_ _: Ok, ok .. Je vais y aller avec Hook, va chercher Regina et tien moi courant. Qui sait peut_

David se précipite pour aller vers sa voiture, tandis que Hook se dirige vers Emma.

 _ **Hook**_ _: S'il s'agit réellement de Henry, on le retrouvera._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Merci Killian._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Toujours là pour toi._

Hook rejoint David, alors que la jeune blonde se dirige vers sa voiture, en direction de la maison de Regina, avec pleins d'espoirs.

Il était là le jour ou elle allait récupérer les personnes qu'elle aime, aujourd'hui elle allait récupérer sa famille et rien que ce sentiment donnait à Emma énormément de force.

 **Parc Storybrook**

Le parc de la ville comptait énormément d'arbres et parmi l'un d'eux, tout au dessus de celui-ci se trouvait le jeune homme que tout le monde recherche, il était assit sur une branche, regardait autour de lui, il semblait inquiet, effrayé, …

Non, loin d'où il se trouvait, venait de se garer la voiture de David en la compagnie de Hook, les deux hommes regardent autour d'eux.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Bon, on aura plus de chance dans le Parc. Il est bien moins vaste que la forêt._

 _ **David**_ _: Oui, c'est sûre. Je pense qu'on devrait peut être se séparer, j'ai des talkies à l'arrière, chacun en prend un, on va chacun de notre côté et on aura bien plus de chance comme tu dis, si cela ne fonctionne pas, j'appellerais les sept nains pour venir nous aider._

 _ **Hook**_ _inquiet : Tu penses que Henry serait quelque part ici ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Je n'en sais rien.. Va savoir ce que cette méchante fée lui as fais subir. Il pourrait avoir perdu la mémoire ou que sais-je._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Oui, mais l'autre jeune homme, tu penses qu'il y a un lien ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Peut être, il me semble bizarre que tout deux arrive en même temps._

 _ **Hook**_ _: S'il s'agit vraiment d'Henry, ça va chambouler des vies._

 _ **David**_ _: Je n'en doute pas une seconde !_

 **Voiture Emma Swan**

Regina venait de s'installer dans la voiture d'Emma, elle était silencieuse et Emma l'a regarde en un peu surprise, pas de baiser, …

 _ **Regina**_ _mal à l'aise: Désolé, du retard._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Alors?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Quoi ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _impatiente: Bon,… Tu me racontes ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise: Pardon ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu es bizarre. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels, ni messages. Puis d'un coup, tu me sonnes en mode « Henry »._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Désolé, j'ai été courir sans mon téléphone et à ce moment, j'ai cru apercevoir Henry._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Comment ça « cru » ? Tu en es sûre ou pas ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Non, pas vraiment mais quelque chose en lui m'a … Attends, tu te rappelles du jour de ton combat avec la Méchante Fée ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _intrigué : Plus au moins… Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Henry… Il était habillé comment d'après toi ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oh … attend, attends, justement j'allais te poser la même question l'autre fois, en faite quand j'ai vue le John Doe, quelque chose m'avait interpellé, maintenant tout est clair, les vêtements d'Henry !_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Donc si j'en conclus bien, John Doe est le type que vous avez rencontré l'autre jour et celui du Parc ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Il semblerait bien, maintenant la grande question est pourquoi porte t-il les vêtements de notre fils ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu penses qu'il…_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Wow…Non, non, ne pense pas mal._

Emma dépose prend la main de Regina, mais celle-ci l'éloigne soudainement et cela ne manque pas d'échapper à la jeune blonde.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Rien.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Si.. Tu viens de me repousser._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu as parlé à Jasmine ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _qui hausse le ton: Emma … Tu penses vraiment que c'est plus important que notre fils ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _hésitante : Regina…Ok. On en reparlera tout à l'heure._

Emme lance un regard vers Regina, mais celle-ci l'évite, Emma ne comprends pas vraiment la réaction de Regina, quelque chose avait changé et elle comptait bien en parler, elle avait fait l'erreur une fois de laisser tomber Regina, mais elle ne l'a refera pas deux fois.

Cependant, comme l'avait souligné Regina, le plus important était Henry, il était temps de savoir qui était ce fameux John Doe et sa relation avec leur fils.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

 **Parc StoryBrook**

David et Hook attendaient patiemment les jeunes femmes dans la voiture, ils étaient définitivement équipés pour cette nouvelle recherche.

David aperçoit la voiture d'Emma, ils descendent de la voiture, Emma se gare, les jeunes femmes rejoignent David et Hook.

 _ **David**_ _: Il était temps !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Nous sommes là et il y a du nouveau_

 _ **David**_ _perdu : Comment ça ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Ce n'est pas Henry… mais cette personne à un lien avec lui._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Je suis un peu perdu là, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait vue ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _qui hausse le ton sur Hook en regardant vers Emma : Il fait quoi encore là ton ami crochet ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _qui perd patiente : Je viens aider Emma, qu'est ce qu'il y a ça te dérange ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _qui essaye de calmer l'atmosphère : Relax, relax, on se calme. Bon, on pense en faite que ce John Doe aurait un lien avec Henry, car il semblerait d'après nos souvenirs qu'il porte ses vêtements._

 _ **David**_ _: Il pourrait donc être dangereux_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Ou pas… Nous ne savons encore rien du tout, en plus il ne m'avait pas l'air, si … « méchant », bien que (ironique) vous m'avez expliqué le voltige._

 _ **David**_ _: Je vois que ça fait encore rire…_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Bon, reprenons notre sérieux. Je pense qu'on va se séparer, n'est ce pas ?_

 _ **David**_ _: Tout à fait, d'ailleurs on va s'équiper de Talki pour communiquer et si l'un de vous le retrouve, qu'il reste bien calme, aucun geste brusque._

 _ **Hook**_ _regarde vers Emma : Oui, on fera attention, je vais avec Emma de ce côté, quand à toi tu vas avec Regina._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Et depuis quand le crochet, décide qui va avec qui .._

 _ **Emma**_ _agacée : Regina.. tu vas avec David, point final._

 _ **Regina**_ _s'approche d'Emma : Pas de soucis.. Bonne ballade._

Regina suivit David avec son talkie walkie, tandis que Emma l'a regarde sans aller avec un air, triste sur le visage, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune brune, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas le moment..

 _ **Hook**_ _: On y vas Swan !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: J'arrive!_

 **Granny's**

Jasmine était en compagnie de Snow, elles avaient profité de leur pause pour venir savourer un bon diner, avant de reprendre les cours.

 _ **Snow**_ _: Je me demande bien si ils ont retrouvez le fameux John Doe._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _intrigué: John Doe… ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Regina ne t'en a pas parlé ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Non, en même temps nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Et bien, elle travaille avec Emma, David et Hook pour retrouver un certain jeune homme qui est dans la foret depuis un moment, mais il est sans identité, d ou le surnom « John Doe »_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Oh.. Je ne savais pas tout ça. C'est pour ça que hier, j'ai cru apercevoir Emma et Regina ensemble, mais je n'ai pas prise la peine de demander à Regina._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Oui, surement. Tu n'as rien à t'inquiéter, Emma et Hook sont peut être sur le point de conclure._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _grimace : Mmm.. En es-tu sûre ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _qui remarque la grimace que Jasmine venait de faire : Oui, oui, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi ? Tu as remarque quelque chose d'étrange ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Non, non.. L'important est que tout le monde soit heureux n'est ce pas ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _souriante : Tout à fait ! Puis comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'Emma._ _ **Jasmine**_ _sourire forcé : Tu as raison. Et puis, avec Regina maintenant, nous avons fais un grand pas, et j'envisage peut être d'en faire un à mon tour._

 _ **Snow**_ _sourit : Oh, la, la … Est-ce que tu comptes…_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _laisse un rire s'échapper : Peut-être, j'y réfléchis encore. Je l'aime tellement…_

 _ **Snow**_ _prend la main de Jasmine : Rien n'est plus fort que l'amour, et il est clair que ton amour pour_ _ **Regina**_ _est bien plus immense que ce que tu aurais pu imaginer, je me trompe ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Tout à fait… Parfois, j'en ai même peur._

 _Snow : Peur ?_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _hésitante : Et bien .. J'ai peur de faire des folies par amour. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me comprendre, Snow White du côté obscur, ça m'étonnerait._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Oh tu serais bien étonnée… Ecoute, toute chose à malheureusement un prix, mais l'important est de toujours opter pour le bien. Parfois, le plus grand amour, mérite quelques sacrifices. Et je peux comprendre qu'il peut arriver qu'on tombe un peu du coté obscure._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Donc, tu penses que parfois par amour on peu faire des choses un peu « obscure » ?_

 _ **Snow**_ _: Cela peu arriver, mais l'important est de ne surtout pas tomber dans le piège car une fois qu'on y tombe, ce relever est difficile._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Je n'en doute pas.._

 _ **Snow**_ _: Mais assez pensez à tout ce mal, votre amour est pure. J'ai vue l'évolution de votre couple et il est merveilleux, après le départ d'Emma j'ai eu peur que Regina tourne mal, elle avait perdu Henry, ensuite Emma, mais tu es arrivée dans sa vie d'une manière si inattendue et .. Bref, votre histoire est juste comme celle de David et moi. Et j'ai hâte que ma fille Emma découvre ce genre d'amour._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit : Merci Snow et ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va trouver sa personne._

 **Parc StoryBrook**

Regina marchait seule, elle prenait soin de regarder partout, mais aussi tenait à ne pas faire énormément de bruit, on ne sait jamais que le jeune homme se décide encore à fuir, la jeune femme se décide à se poser prés d'un arbre, elle était un peu fatigué, ce qu'elle ne savait pas est que au dessus de cette arbre, ce tenait John Doe, qui observait Regina.

La jeune femme prit son téléphone, elle regarde si elle avait du réseau, mais rien ..

 _ **Regina**_ _: Comme par hasard !_

Tout à coup, la jeune femme remarque quelque chose via son écran, comme si quelqu'un se tenait au dessus d'elle, et elle n'avait pas tort, elle remarque la présence du jeune homme, mais decide de ne pas faire de geste brusque, quand au jeune homme il panique, il essaye de ne pas bouger.

 _ **Regina**_ _se relève doucement, secoue son pantalon des feuilles morte qu'il lui colle aux fesses, et se décide à regarder en haut avec un sourire : Bon maintenant on va descendre mon gamin !_

D'un claquement de doigt, la jeune femme fit descendre le jeune homme auprès d'elle, elle le tien par le bras.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bon cette fois, tu ne vas pas bouger, on doit discuter !_

Effrayé le jeune homme bouscule Regina contre l'arbre et se mit à courir, mais la jeune femme se relève immédiatement et commence à courir, oubliant son Talkie Walkie par terre, à quelques mètres de là, elle s'aperçoit avec stupeur que le jeune homme grimpe d'une manière inattendue dans l'arbre, elle s'arrête, le regarde, ..

 **Regina** essoufflée: Bon, il serait temps d'arrêter de courir, grimper aux arbres et de discuter, tu ne penses pas ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te promets !

La jeune femme parait insistante, d'une voix douce, regard léger.

 _ **Regina**_ _: S'il te plait, descend et venons discuter._

Le jeune homme l'a regarde, il ne fait que bouger la tête, il semble l'observer, sans aucun mot.

C'est alors que Regina se demanda, si le jeune homme comprenait ce qu'elle disait au vue de sa réaction qui n'était pas « normale ».

 _ **Regina**_ _: Attends une minute… tu comprends au moins ce que je te dis ou pas ? S'il te plait répond moi, j'ai besoin de réponse … (elle insiste) Ou as-tu eu tes vetements ?_

Aucun signe du jeune homme, excepté qu'il n'arrête pas de la regarder ou plutôt contempler.

 _ **Regina**_ _s'installe prés de l'arbre en face : Bien, vue que tu ne comprends pas ou que tu ne veux pas me répondre, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer, qui t'a donné les vêtements d'Henry !_

A ce mot, le jeune homme saute de l'arbre et atterrit prés de Regina, qui sursaute de peur, les yeux grands, elle est surprise que celui-ci à immédiatement réagit lorsqu'elle à citer le prénom de son fils. Elle se relève, le regarde avec un sourire, essaye de le toucher mais il recule.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Henry… Tu le connais, n'est ce pas ? Je suis Regina, sa maman._

Le jeune sort alors de sa poche, le collier, Regina est choqué, il l'ouvre et lui montre leur photo, la jeune femme est émue.

 _ **Regina**_ _les larmes aux yeux : Henry… Henry.. Il t'a donné ça ?_

Le jeune homme se mit alors à grogner tel un ours, Regina est complètement sous le choque, elle recule, quand tout à coup, le jeune homme s'écroule, Regina est sans voix, elle aperçoit alors que David à endormi en faite le jeune homme à l'aide d'une seringue.

 _ **David**_ _: Tout va bien Regina ? Tu n'as rien ?_

Regina choqué ne dis pas un mot, quand arrive Emma et Hook en courant, David les avait appelé après avoir entendu du bruit et surtout retrouvé le Talkie de Regina.

Paniquée Emma se dirige tout droit vers Regina, elle l'a prend dans ses bras,

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur.._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas._

Regina repousse délicatement Emma, ce qui encore une fois surprend la jeune femme, mais elle ne s'attarde pas la dessus, elle regarde le jeune homme par terre.

 **Emma** : Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

 **Regina** : Il.. Du moins, je pense qu'il ne comprend pas notre langue.

 **David** intrigué: Comment ça ?

 **Emma** : Attends.. ça me rappelle qu'il avait agit..Bizarrement aussi l'a fois ou nous l'avons rencontré.

 **Hook** : Quand vous dites langues, vous pensez à un autre royaume ou ..

 **Regina** : Je dirais plus à un animal..

 **Hook** se mit à rire : Quoi.. Vous allez me dire qu'il parle chien ?

 **Regina** agacé : Oh mon dieu… Il n'y a pas qu'une main qui lui manque !

 **Emma** : Cette histoire est bizarre. Je propose qu'on l'amène dans une cellule et à son réveil on en sera bien plus.

 **David** : Excellente idée. Je pense que d'ici mi de soirée, il sera réveillé. Hook.. Tu m'aides.

Tandis que David et Hook transporte le jeune homme vers la voiture de David, Regina et Emma les suit, mais la jeune blonde remarque encore une fois que Regina est bizarre.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Regina, il faut qu'on parle !_

 _ **Regina**_ _tout en avançant, ne se retournant pas : Pas maintenant Emma. Ramène moi juste chez moi s'il te plait._

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

 **Maison Regina Mills**

Emma venait d'arriver devant la maison de Regina, elle se garde, attend une réaction de Regina, mais la jeune brune n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le trajet, elle descend de la voiture sans aucun mot d'ailleurs, mais c'était trop pour Emma, elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

Elle rejoint Regina, elle l'attrape par le bras, mais Regina l'a repousse.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as agis bizarre toute la journée ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne veux plus rien .._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oh et bien tu vas faire l'effort d'en parler… Quoi, tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _regarde Emma dans les yeux, hausse la voix : Oui, oui, oui .. voilà ! Tu es contente.. Je regrette, parce que c'était stupide de ma part._

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise: Wow… Relax. (Elle essaye de prendre la main de Regina, mais l'a repousse) Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire là ?(voix douce, tremblante) Que.. Que tu ne veux.. tu ne veux plus rien ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _petit silence, elle respire un bon coup: Je.. Je suis désolé Emma. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, j'ai cru mais non … Je ne ressens plus rien, tu n'es plus rien tout simplement._

 _ **Emma**_ _est choqué, elle se sent faible tout à coup, fais quelque pas en arrière, comme si elle allait tomber : Re.. Regina, tu divagues là ? Hier, tu me parlais d'amour et …_

 _ **Regina**_ _serre les dents, petit sourire forcé : J'avais juste eu une envie… Qui ne se reproduira plus jamais._

Emma les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approche de Regina essaye de l'a touché mais celle-ci la repousse immédiatement encore une fois. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, son monde s'effondre encore une fois, elle était impuissante.

 _ **Regina**_ _qui restait forte face à une Emma effondré: Tu devrais t'en aller… Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un te voit comme ça._

 _ **Emma**_ _hausse la voix : Tu veux dire, tu ne veux pas que Jasmine, découvre.._

 _ **Regina**_ _hausse le ton à son tour : ARRETE EMMA ! Nous avions un fils, et il n'est plus là depuis cinq ans à présent et d'après John Doe, il est peut être même MORT ! Donc, je suis désolé de t'annoncer mais plus rien ne me relie à toi._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu délires… Henry était là, mais notre amour est venu après, notre amour il .._

 _ **Regina**_ _l'arrête : est MORT ! Notre amour est mort le jour ou tu m'as laissée tomber et tu es morte ce jour là aussi._

Emma est sous le choque, les yeux grand, les larmes sur le visage, elle regarde Regina qui s'en va vers sa maison, sans se retourner, la laissant complètement ravagée par ce qui venait de se produire, elle ne comprend pas, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas y croire, …

Regina rentre chez elle, referme vite fait la porte, elle se dirige vers le salon, prend sa bouteiller de Whisky, se verse un verre et boit cul sec. Elle revient vers la fenêtre, elle voit Emma s'éloigner en pleure, mais la jeune femme reste de marbre, elle n'était aucunement touché par la scène, bien au contraire un sourire se dessine.


	4. John Doe Part 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je tien à vous remerciez tous pour le temps que vous consacrez à lire ma Fanfiction._

 _Et c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos reviews, vos sentiments, mécontentements._

 _Un énorme MERCI_

 _J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas et que vous serez toujours intéressé._

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Granny's**

Cela faisait quelques heures à présent que John Doe avait été attrapé, mais il n'était toujours pas réveillé, David et Hook en avaient eu donc un peu marre d'attendre et on donc décidé d'aller prendre un bon repas, avant d'y retourner.

David avait reçu un appel de sa fille, elle l'avait prévenue, qu'elle prendrait un peu de retard avant de les rejoindre, tandis que Regina avait demandé à recevoir un appel dés que John Doe serait réveillé et apte à discuter.

En attendant, David était au téléphone en compagnie de Snow, il lui expliquait sa journée et l'avait prévenue qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir, suite à l'arrestation de John Doe et qu'il préférait le surveiller.

Hook quand à lui, s'apprêtait à composer le numéro d'Emma, il avait remarqué son attitude bizarre après que John Doe soit arrêter et voulait savoir si tout allait bien.

Conversation téléphonique :

 _ **Hook**_ _: Emma ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _voix fatigué : Oui, bien moi Killian._

 _ **Hook**_ _inquiet : Tu vas bien ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Yep !_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: John Doe est réveillé ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Bien.. On en rediscutera. Non, on est chez Granny' s en attendant_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Ok, je ne vais pas tarder de toute manière._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Ok, fais attention._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Killian ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Oui.._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Merci d'être là.._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Toujours Emma !_

On ne pouvait pas louper, le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage du Capitaine, il raccroche son téléphone, David le remarque, il en fait de même, range son téléphone dans sa poche, s'assoit, boit une gorgé de son verre d'eau, le dépose, regard vers Hook, celui-ci avait un sourire assez voyant.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Qu'est ce qu'il y a David ?_

 _ **David**_ _souriant : Je suis content de voir que tu es toujours aussi protecteur envers elle._

 _ **Hook**_ _laisse un rire s'échapper : Grillé.. Et bien, mes sentiments envers Emma n'ont jamais changé, mais je m'efforce d'être heureux pour elle, peu importe ses choix._

 _ **David**_ _: Bravo.. Je pense qu'avec une telle attitude, tu as tes chances avec ma fille._

 _ **Hook**_ _perplexe : Je ne sais pas.. Emma est encore bien attachée à Regina. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant bien entendue._

 _ **David**_ _: Je sais mais j'ai le sentiment qu'Emma finira bientôt par lâcher l'affaire. Regina est clairement dans son monde avec Jasmine._

 _ **Hook**_ _sourit : Peut être pas.._

 _ **David**_ _intrigué : Comment ça ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Regina cache peu être simplement bien son jeu._

 _ **David**_ _: Tu sais quelque chose ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _boit une gorgé de son Rhum : Non.. Juste mon instinct._

Le capitaine laisse un immense doute s'immiscer dans l'esprit de David, il n'avait jamais pensé un instant que Regina oserait mettre son couple en danger pour replonger dans les bras d'Emma, elle semblait si heureuse, à l'inverse d'Emma qui ne faisait que tourner autour et ça l'inquiétait de savoir que sa fille n'était pas heureuse après plus d'un an de séparation. D'ailleurs, il en fit peu pour sortir David de ses pensées, quand Regina arriva en compagnie de Jasmine, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde.

 _ **David**_ _: Regina... Jasmine_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit : Bonsoir, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, que je sois là._

 _ **Hook**_ _grand sourire : Pas du tout.. Rien de mieux que ta présence Jasmine._

 _ **Regina**_ _prend la main de Jasmine, regard noir vers Hook : J'ai raconté tout l'histoire à Jasmine et elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a un peu intrigué. (Regard vers Jasmine) Vas-y mon amour, explique leurs._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _sourit, regarde Hook et David qui étaient intrigué : Voilà, j'ai déjà entendu auparavant lorsque je vivais à Agrabah, une histoire qui raconte qu'un petit garçon aurait grandit dans la jungle, et qu'il communiquait avec les animaux en leur « language » et agit bien entendu de la même manière, sachant qu'il a vécu toute sa vie avec des animaux, donc j'en ai conclus après ce que Regina m'a expliqué, que peu être le fameux John Doe, pourrait être le garçon de mon histoire, non ?_

 _ **David**_ _se met debout, regarde Regina et Jasmine : Wow.. Et bien en voilà, une histoire. Et bien Jasmine, je pense que tu viens de résoudre sans doute une partie de notre investigation._

Hook aperçoit Emma arrivé, elle est un peu choqué et fais de grand yeux à la vue de Regina et Jasmine main dans la main, elle serre les dents, se rapproche, sourire forcé, tout le monde regarde en sa direction.

 _ **Emma**_ _qui regarde Jasmine : Il se passe quoi ici, réunion avec des membres imprévus ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Jasmine à découvert l'identité de John Doe, à l'inverse de certains sa présence n'est pas inutile. (Elle lance un regard vers Hook)._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bref, maintenant que Regina à son doudou (sourire forcé, regard vers Jasmine), on peu aller vérifier si John Doe est réveillé…_

Emma s'en va en direction de la porte, laissant tout le monde choqué par son attitude envers Jasmine, cette dernière regarde mal à l'aise Regina. Quand à Hook, il sourit et suit Emma, suivit de David qui regarde Jasmine d'un air « désolé ».

 _ **Jasmine**_ _mal à l'aise : J'ai fais quelque chose qui.. ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _l'a rassure : Non, non, Emma est juste.._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Jalouse ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit : Je vais m'occuper de ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Allons les rejoindre !_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Tu es sûre que tu veux ma présence ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _l'embrasse : Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'une présence autant que la tienne… Allons-y et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de Swan._

Regina tenant toujours la main de Jasmine, suit le reste du groupe qui se dirige vers le poste du Sherif.

Regina n'était pas très contente de la réaction d'Emma envers Jasmine, mais elle n'était pas étonné au fond, surtout après la manière dont elle l'avait laissé tout à l'heure, pour Regina c'était la manière d'Emma de montrer son mécontentement mais surtout le faite qu'elle était blessée par la présence de Jasmine, mais cela importait peu Regina, car qu'elle le veuille ou pas, Jasmine était sa petite amie et Emma lui devait un minimum de respect, ce qu'elle n'allait pas manquer de lui en parler, dés que l'occasion se présentera.

 **Royaume de la Jungle**

Il faisait très beau dans le petit nid paradisiaque dans laquelle Henry et ses amis vivaient, la mer était calme et ils en avaient profité pour aller pêcher quelques poissons, et cette fois ci Henry, avait bien évidemment tout calculer pour que son panier, puisse lui rapporter énormément de poissons, ce qui bien entendu, il avait réussit à réaliser.

A leur retour, ils avaient néanmoins eu la visite surprise de Ferao, qui n'est autre qu'un Pic-vert, à la vue du oiseau, Mowgli est surpris, car celui-ci ne sortait que peu de sa clairière.

 _ **Mowgli**_ _: Hey Ferao, que fais-tu ici ?_

 _ **Ferao**_ _se pose sur le sable : Bonjour à tous, je suis venue vous annoncez une nouvelle.._

 _ **Bagheraa**_ _inquiet : Que se passe t-il ?_

 _ **Ferao**_ _: J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur la disparition de Baloo_

 _ **Mowgli**_ _surpris : Comment ça des rumeurs ? Vous l'avez retrouvez ? Il est dans la jungle ?_

 _ **Bagheraa**_ _: Shere Khan a capturer Baloo ?_

 _ **Ferao**_ _: Du calme, du calme, …_

 _ **Henry**_ _: De quoi s'agissent exactement ses rumeurs Ferao ?_

 _ **Ferao**_ _: Et bien, on raconte que Kaa vous aurez tenté un piège_

 _ **Henry**_ _: Un piège ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _ **Ferao**_ _: Je ne sais pas plus pour l'instant mes amis, mais je vous conseillerez d'aller vous renseigner, il est peut être temps de savoir ou est passé Baloo, non ?_

 _ **Mowgli**_ _complètement perdu, s'assoit sur le sable chaud : Oh non, non mon pauvre Baloo !_

 _ **Bagheraa**_ _fait les cent pas, il semble énervé et parle seule : Ce fameux Python va le payer cher, si je découvre que …(Il regarde Mowgli, Henry et Ferao) Vous pensez qu'elle aurait fait du mal à Baloo ?_

 _ **Mowgli**_ _se relève : Allons le découvrir de suite !_

Mowgli lâche son panier en plein milieu et se dirige vers l'intérieur de la jungle en compagnie de Bagheraa, les deux sont complètement énervé par cette rumeur, mais ils se font très vite rattraper par Henry.

 _ **Henry**_ _: Heeyyy .. Attendez !_

Le jeune homme se place devant ses amis, il leur fait barrière, Ferao s'envole et se pose sur l'épaule d'Henry.

 _ **Mowgli**_ _: Laisse-nous passer Henry !_

 _ **Henry**_ _: Non, vous êtes énervé et je peux comprendre.. Mais soyons intelligent, on va faire un plan avant d'attaquer._

 _ **Bagheraa**_ _: Le plan est simple, je vais l'attaquer à en laisser des morceaux éparpiller dans toute la jungle.._

 _ **Ferao**_ _: En voilà de la délicatesse !_

 _ **Henry**_ _: Bagheraa.. Mowgli.. Je vous promets qu'on va découvrir la vérité de cette histoire mais s'il vous plait avant, essayons de réfléchir à un plan._

 _ **Mowgli**_ _regarde Bagheraa : Il n'a pas tort, nous devrions nous préparer à tout._

 _ **Bagheraa**_ _se rapproche d'Henry : J'espère bien que ton plan en vaudra l'à peine._

 _ **Henry**_ _déglutine, un peu effrayé : Oui, oui, …_

 _ **Mowgli**_ _sourit, tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Henry : Il plaisante.. Allez, allons préparez ton plan !_

Henry était très surpris dés rumeurs qui circule dans la jungle, il avait tout à coup le sentiment que peut être, il allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions sur la raison du « pourquoi » cela n'avait pas fonctionné cette nuit, pourquoi n'était t-il pas retourner chez lui.

A présent, il devait trouver un plan, qui pourrait aider aux groupes à savoir le vrai du faux mais surtout pourquoi ne pas savoir comment récupérer Baloo.

L'espoir aurait-il enfin décidé de visiter le royaume de la Jungle.

 **Poste du Sherif**

Tout le monde étaient réunis prés de la cellule du fameux « John Doe », David se tenait debout à côté, il espérait un mouvement de ce dernier, tandis que Hook se tenait prés d'Emma qui était assise dans son bureau, quand à Regina, elle était aux côtés de Jasmine prés du bureau de David.

La tension était palpable, Jasmine était toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Emma était occupé à discuter avec Hook narguant Regina et Jasmine, quand à cette dernière elle essayait de rassurer sa petite amie qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Jasmine, arrête de l'a regardé…_

 _ **Jasmine**_ _murmure : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir dans une crise de jalousie._

 _ **Regina**_ _lui prend les deux mains, essayant de l'a rassuré : Tu ne finiras dans rien, je vais aller lui parler, s'il te plait arrête de t'inquiéter._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Vivement que ce John Doe se réveille et qu'on retourne à la maison._

 _ **Regina**_ _sourit, elle lui fait une bise sur la joue : T'inquiète, cela ne serait tarder._

Au loin, on peu remarquer que Hook et Emma discutent aussi tout en murmurant.

 _ **Hook**_ _sourit, murmurant : Jasmine… C'est ta prochaine cible ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Pardon ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Tu n'as pas été délicate avec elle tout à l'heure._

 _ **Emma**_ _: J'en ai marre de sa petite tête de fragile, innocente, et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait là !_

 _ **Hook**_ _lâche un rire : Oh mon dieu, tu es jalouse !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Non, non, rien à voir.. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec Regina, une fois John Doe réellement identifié, je veux retourner à ma vie !_

 _ **Hook**_ _perplexe : Laquelle ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Celle ou Regina n'existe pas._

 _ **Hook**_ _regarde devant lui : En parlant du loup …_

 _ **Emma**_ _se retourne, elle voit Regina : Tu veux quoi ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _insistante : On doit discuter et MAINTENANT !_

Regina se dirige à la sortie du poste, Emma l'a suit tout en râlant, la jeune brune conduit Emma dans une autre pièce, Emma referme l'a porte, elle l'a regarde, croise les bras.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bien Majesté … Je vous écoute !_

 _ **Regina**_ _agacée, elle se rapproche d'elle : Arrête ton petit jeu ! Je vois très bien que tu es jalouse et d'ailleurs ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure à Jasmine n'est pas …_

 _ **Emma**_ _l'arrête, hausse le ton : n'est pas QUOI ? Ecoute, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta Jasmine !_

 _ **Regina**_ _sourire forcé : Pourtant tu as pris un malin plaisir à être méchante envers elle, tout à l'heure._

 _ **Emma**_ _se rapproche du visage de Regina, sourire au coin : Et tu vas faire quoi… Tu veux me faire du mal parce que ta petite protégée l'a eu mauvaise ?_

 _ **Regina**_ _repousse Emma : Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à qui tu t'en prend ! Je te conseille de rester loin d'elle._

 _ **Emma**_ _repousse Regina, sourire forcé : Oh.. tu ferais mieux de garder tes menaces pour toi._

 _ **Regina**_ _l'a repousse également : Emma.. Fais attention !_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Ecoute, j'en ai que faire de toi et tes menaces… Je vais récupérer mon fils et nous allons disparaitre de là, ainsi tu seras tranquille avec ta princesse… Majesté !_

Emma s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, mais Regina la pousse contre le mur, elle lui tient le bras, très fort. Emma essaye de se débattre mais Regina l'a tien toujours.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes mots. Henry est mon fils et tu ne me le prendras jamais._

 _ **Emma**_ _: J'ai hâte que tu lui expliques ta nouvelle vie… (Elle prend un air ironique) « Oh mon cher_ _ **Henry**_ _, voilà ta belle mère Jasmine, je n'ai pas pus attendre ta maman, j'étais pressé de me remettre en scelle »._

 _ **Regina**_ _s'énerve, tien par le haut des bras Emma, l'a secoue : Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi !_

 _ **Emma**_ _se débat, plaque à son tour Regina, sort les grands yeux, hausse le ton : TOI… arrête !Arrête ton cinéma, arrête cette mascarade ! Tu m'aimes, je le sais, je le ressens, …_

 _ **Regina**_ _crie : NOOOOON ! Je te déteste, je te déteste, … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise de t'aimer, tu n'as été qu'une passade et il est temps que tu comprennes que notre histoire est MORTE, morte, morte Emma !_

Emma serre très fort Regina, elle tremble, les larmes aux yeux, prête à déborder, elle serre les dents, quand à la brune elle semble affaiblit, les larmes sur le visage, elle repousse délicatement Emma.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tiennent l'une en face de l'autre, les regards perdue, elles semblent être dévastés..

 _ **Emma**_ _d'une voix douce, calme : Je ne laisserais pas tomber… Je vais récupérer ma famille._

 _ **Regina**_ _tout aussi calme, elle essuie ses larmes : Tu ne devrais pas, je suis désolé mais…(elle regarde droit dans les yeux d'Emma) cela ne sert à rien._

Emma reste figée, elle n'y croit pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire, quelque chose n'était pas correcte, quelque chose n'était pas réel, ce moment, tout ça … Elle est impuissante, elle laisse Regina ouvrir la porte, la jeune femme lui jette un dernier regard.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Respecte mon choix et laisse Jasmine tranquille._

Sur cette dernière parole, la jeune brune s'en alla, laissant une Emma complètement anéantie.

Emma ne voulait pas y croire, la jeune femme était dévasté, comment l'amour de sa vie pouvait la laisser tomber aussi vite, elle reconnait avoir fait beaucoup d'erreur mais pas au point de perdre Regina…Elle laisse la colère l'emporter, prend une chaise qui se trouve prés d'elle et l'a jette de toute ses forces sur le mur, tout en hurlant. Peu de temps aura fallu, pour que Hook arrive en courant, après avoir entendu le bruit, il découvre une Emma à terre, il court vers elle, l'a prend dans ses bras, pose sa tête sur son torse, et lui murmure d'une voix calme.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Ca va aller… Je te promets, ça va aller._

 _ **Emma**_ _effondrée : J'ai tout perdue, Henry, ensuite Regina… et toi... Toi tu es toujours aussi gentil, attentionné alors que…_

 _ **Hook**_ _l'arrête : Oh.. Emma. Je serais toujours là, je te l'avais dis. (Il l'a regarde dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres). Ami ou Amant… Capitaine Hook ne te laissera jamais._

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit, malgré les larmes sur son visage : Tu es un idiot…_

 _ **Hook**_ _: Pour toi, je pourrais être beaucoup._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Charmeur… Tu as auras réussie à me faire rire._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Tant mieux (Il essuie les larmes sur le visage d'Emma), maintenant, tu vas te ressaisir, on va retourner la bas, je veux que tu sois forte, on va voir si John Doe est enfin réveillé et ensuite on va aller terminer la soirée en mode Rhum au Jolly Roger.. Partante ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _sourit : Je ne peux refuser ce genre d'invitation._

Hook se reléve, il donne sa main à Emma, l'aide à se relever, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, lui arrange sa mèche, il sourit en l'a regardant.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Allons-y Swan !_

Hook pris la main d'Emma, celle-ci sourit, elle prend une grande respiration, et se ressaisit, car il était hors de question qu'elle montre une quelconque faiblesse en face de Jasmine, bien qu'elle se doute que cette dernière aurait sans doute entendu un ou deux cris.

Au retour prés des autres, elle reçoit le regard de Regina qui ne tarde pas à remarquer que Hook tenait la main d'Emma.

Un petit pincement se fit dans le cœur de la jeune brune, mais ce pincement n'était pour Regina que le faite qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécier Hook, pour la jeune femme il avait été la cause de la perte d'Emma, elle avait laissé le Capitaine intervenir dans leur vie, il était le seule responsable dans sa séparation avec Emma, car il était celui qui avait conseillé à Emma de venir avec lui à Neverland.

 **Jasmine** remarque Regina, qui avait le regard fixe sur Hook : Regina ?

 **Regina** : Oui.. Oui ?

 **Jasmine** : Tout va bien ?

 **Regina** sourit : Oui, bien entendu. Tout est réglé, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

 **Jasmine** sourit : Merci mon amour.

Et tout à coup David, remarque le mouvement de John Doe, il se retourne regarde les autres.

 _ **David**_ _: Je pense que quelqu'un a assez dormi_

John Doe était sur le sol, il bouge lentement, ouvre tout doucement ses yeux, il ne réalise pas encore se qu'il se passe, il regarde autour de lui, en ne faisant aucun faux mouvement, il se reléve et aperçoit qu'il est enfermé, il commence à paniquer, grogne, et essaye de séparer les barreaux mais Regina avait utilisé un sort afin que celui-ci peu importe sa force, ne puisse pas se libérer.

Regina et Emma s'approche de la cellule, les deux jeunes femmes le regardent, John Doe tout à coup recule, les deux jeunes femmes se lance un regard, elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi tout à coup le fameux jeune homme semble effrayé par elles.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tu ne dois pas avoir peur … nous ne te voulons aucun mal._

 _ **Regina**_ _: Elle a raison… Nous voulons juste savoir qui es-tu ?_

John Doe regarde autour de lui, il remarque David, Hook et Jasmine à l'arrière, ils ne font aucun geste brusque, tandis qu'Emma et Regina sont proches de lui.

Il décide encore une fois de grogner… mais cela n'aide personne vraisemblablement.

 _ **Regina**_ _exaspérée : Oh mon dieu … On ne va pas s'en sortir._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Peut être qu'il faudrait essayer de trouver un sort ou je ne sais pas pour savoir ce qu'il veut dire lorsqu'il « grogne »_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bonne idée (Elle se retourne, regarde Jasmine pour approuver) ou bien au moins essayer de trouver une manière de lui parler._

 _ **Regina**_ _surprise : Euh… Oui, je vais aller voir dans mes affaires. J'ai peut être quelque chose._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Bien, je propose donc vue l'heure tardive, qu'on se retrouve demain en après-midi ici avec en espérant un moyen de le comprendre (regarde John Doe) ce jeune homme. (Elle lui sourit) Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal._

 _ **David**_ _: Je vais rester avec lui toute la nuit, on ne sait jamais si par miracle il commence à parler._

 _ **Jasmine**_ _: Oui, on ne sait jamais._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Bien, Emma on ira donc au matin rendre une visite à Rumple, peut être qu'il en sait quelque chose_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Oui, tu as raison (elle se dirige vers Hook). On va y aller et David, si besoin appelle moi, je ne dormirais surement pas._

 _ **David**_ _: Emma, j'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien avant que tu t'en ailles._

 _ **Emma**_ _surprise : Hum.. Ok. Killian, tu m'attends à l'extérieur._

 _ **Hook**_ _: Pas de soucis…_

 _ **Regina**_ _: Bien, on se voit tous demain matin._

Regina et Jasmine s'en vont, laissant le père et sa fille en tête à tête, bien que il y avait la présence de John Doe.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _ **David**_ _: J'ai cru remarquer qu'il y a une certaine tension entre Regina et .._

 _ **Emma**_ _l'arrête : Papa…_

 _ **David**_ _: Non, laisse-moi terminer. Je suis là pour toi et je vois bien que cette relation te tue à petit feu et je ne te laisserais pas faire. J'aimerais donc avoir une vraie discussion avec toi, demain avant de passer ici, tu passeras à la maison, car ta maman s'inquiète aussi._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Ne t'en fais pas, cette histoire est derrière moi .._

 _ **David**_ _: Emma.. Demain matin à la maison. Point finale._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je suis obligé, je suppose ?_

 _ **David**_ _sourit, l'a prend dans ses bras : Tu as intérêt ! Je t'aime Emma._

 **Tard cette nuit là ..**

 **Jolly Roger**

Une nuit bien étoilée été à disposition de Hook et Emma qui se trouve sur le bateau et demeure du jeune homme.

Ils regardent le ciel étoilée, avec une bouteille de Rhum et deux verres déposé à côté de chacun, leurs regards est en direction de la mer, mais de temps en temps Hook ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur Emma.

Ce dernier était totalement amoureux d'Emma et il avait été clair avec elle depuis un long moment à ce sujet. Le Capitaine avait toujours eu un faible pour la Shérif, mais sachant la relation que Emma avait avec Regina, il avait décidé de rester à l'écart pendant très longtemps, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais lors de la disparition d'Henry, il avait toujours été présent pour Emma, ils étaient devenus « amis », lorsqu'il a proposé à Emma d'aller vérifier si Henry était à Neverland, il avait enfin osé, suite à leur rapprochement, il avait eu l'espoir que peut être la jeune femme ressentait quelque chose également à son égard, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas le cas, du moins Emma n'avait jamais réellement nier ressentir quelque chose pour lui, ce qui au fond, lui donnait un peu d'espoir.

Emma était à son cinquième verre, elle était ailleurs, le regard vide, la jeune femme était dévasté, elle avait tout perdu, du moins les deux personnes qui remplissaient son cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Regina, un jour oserais l'abandonner comme ça, cela n'avait jamais été une option pour elle et pourtant aujourd'hui cette option était mise sur la table. Tout semblait si parfait, il n'y a même pas vingt quatre heures, elle avait déjà rêvé du retour d'Henry et Regina dans sa vie, mais aujourd'hui encore une fois ce « rêve » était à des millions d'elle.

Ils étaient couchés sur le sol, le regard à présent dans les étoiles.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Emma … Tu penses qu'un jour on arrivera enfin à être heureux ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _tout en regardant le ciel étoilée : Je ne sais pas.. Je pense que cela n'existe même pas.._

 _ **Hook**_ _surpris, jette un regard sur elle : Tu ne crois pas en une fin heureuse ?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Je n'y crois plus nuance.. Tu parles à quelqu'un qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie et son fils._

 _ **Hook**_ _rassurant : On retrouvera Henry…_

 _ **Emma**_ _laisse un petit sourire se dessiner: Et Regina ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _agacé de la voir dans cet état, il se retourne, regarde le ciel : Tu devrais envisager quelque chose « sans Regina », tout comme elle l'a fait avec Jasmine._

 _ **Emma**_ _regarde Hook : Killian ?_

 _ **Hook**_ _toujours le regard rivé sur le ciel : Oui …_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Regina était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente,(Hook se relève, il regarde Emma) elle me réconfortait, me motivait, … mais .. Mais elle n'est plus tout ça depuis bien longtemps._

 _ **Hook**_ _sourit : Et bien ça je l'avais remarqué._

 _ **Emma**_ _: Toi .._

 _ **Hook**_ _un peu perdu : Moi.. Moi quoi ?_

Emma soudainement à une envie folle, elle saute sur Hook et sans plus attendre commence à l'embrasser fougueusement, le Capitaine est complètement choqué, mais ne peu repousser la jeune demoiselle, Emma commence à déboutonner le chemisier de Killian, mais tout à coup, à la surprise d'Emma, le jeune homme est rattraper par sa conscience qui lui ordonne d'arrêter.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Emma…Attends, tu es saoules et je …_

 _ **Emma**_ _: Tais toi Killian !_

Elle continue de lui déboutonner la chemise, tout en l'embrassant, mais le pirate fini par la repousser délicatement, il se relève, commence à refermer sa chemise.

 _ **Hook**_ _: Je vais surement regretter tout ça demain, mais ce soir il est hors de question que peu importe ce qui doit se passer, se face avec une Emma saoule et qui pleure son ex !_

 _ **Emma**_ _mal à l'aise : Killian… Je suis désolé._

 _ **Hook**_ _sourit : Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais je n'ai juste pas envie d'être une roue de secours._

 _ **Emma**_ _se relève avec l'aide de Killian : Merci… Tu n'es pas une roue de secours, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, (Hook commence à comprendre, il sourit) tu me réconforte, tu me motives, … Tu es…_

Hook est alors pris par les mots d'Emma et n'attends pas une seconde, il saute sur la jeune femme en décidant à son tour de l'embrasser, la jeune femme laisse un sourire se dessiner tout en embrassant Hook, il l'a prend par la taille, ils se regardent, le sourire sur le visage, Hook l'a dépose délicatement sur le sol, il prend le temps de contempler Emma quelques secondes avant que celle-ci l'attrape par le cou et le tire vers elle, ils s'embrasser sensuellement, Emma déshabille à son tour l'ancien pirate.

Et ainsi, la soirée des deux nouveaux amants ne pouvait que durer …


End file.
